Carrying His Baby
by HeatherGrey07
Summary: Evelyn Owen has suffered from abuse all her life and feels completely isolated, that is until she learns of her Potion Professor's childhood, a one like her own. A friendship quickly blossoms between the two, Severus Snape and his student Evelyn, until one night when a friendship becomes a little more. Now, Evelyn has to deal with the aftermath of that night, two small babies.
1. The Prologue

Dear Reader,

Before I start writing my account of this story, I just want you to know that this story is 100% real, every last bit of it. You've probably heard the stories in the halls, false accounts of how I landed with twins at 17 years old. You've probably heard the rumors of who the father is, but my question to you is that if I told you who the father is would you believe me? I was told the man was unlovable; this story was made to prove those tales wrong, because that man is gone now, and I would do anything to keep his memory alive. I wish people would remember him as he was, a great man, and not a dark dungeon bat, or whatever you call him.

Sincerely,

Evelyn Owen


	2. The Beginning, Not The End

I have to end this; I have to end the pain. The pain was horrible, it plagues me every day. It's like a demon sitting on my shoulders, whispering horrible words in my ear. Saying how I was a horrible, ugly, slut who deserves to die. This demon sounds like my father, because he too says all of those things to me, while he is forcing me up against the wall and kissing me. I don't resist because at least he is harming me and not my brother.

Oh, my brother, the only one who would care if I died. I love him so much, and would follow him to the ends of the earth, but I only hope he wouldn't do the same. I could almost see his sweet, big blue eyes looking up at me and wondering why I jumped. He is too young to understand. The poor little boy looks up to me, but I know he shouldn't. I am an absolutely horrible role model.

I got up on the ledge of the astronomy tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts. I had to do this, I had to jump. I have to end the pain. I have a note for my brother in my pocket, for people to give to him. It's just explaining why I jumped, just so he knows it wasn't him. It was everything and everyone else in my life.

It was my father, and his constant abuse and sexual assault. It was my teachers, and there constant need to lower my grades, even though I try my hardest. It was my constant lack of friends, because apparently no one felt the need to talk to someone who was obviously lonely. Everyone just didn't seem to care.

This is why I was going to jump from the astronomy tower, and end it all. I just couldn't do it anymore.

I remember jumping and I remember falling. The air whipped around my face. For a second I felt a twinge of regret, just a little. But it was drowned out by the freedom I felt. I remember thinking what death will be like, wondering what I will do and who I will meet. Maybe I would see my mother again, make her apologize for leaving me and brother, even if her death was an accident. Then, when I see her, I might finally be at peace. I only hope in death I will be at peace, since in life I am not.

The ground was close, and I could feel the sweet nothingness come over me. "No more." I whispered as I almost made impact. My abuse was about to stop, my hurt was about to stop, and my life was about to stop, and I didn't care. My vision started to blur, black spots appeared, and I smiled for the first time in awhile.

I thought impact would be harder than it was. When I made contact with what I thought was the ground it was almost soft. Which was strange. I didn't though spend my time contemplating the ground because in my mind I was dying. I let out what I thought was my last breath with a smile, and when I opened my eyes for what I thought was my last time I saw a blurry figure in the corner of my eye. It was then that I was greeted by the black that I thought was death.

—

The first time I opened my eyes after that night was short. They barely fluttered open and my vision was still blurry. The room was all white, except for one spot of black in the corner. Once again I didn't ponder what I was seeing at the time. Then, a couple seconds later I closed my eyes again, not to open them for a couple days.

—

The second time I opened my eyes I was able to see better. I was lying in a white bed with hospital sheets keeping me warm. There was a blue curtain wrapped around my bed and I could hear voices on the out side. Adult voices. They said things like "3 days," "suicide," and "accident."

It was then that I realized where I was, the hospital wing. I was not dead. The blurry figure saved me. "No." I whispered as tears threatened to spill. It was at that moment of emotional weakness when I heard footsteps slowly getting louder. People. Coming towards me. I panicked and closed my eyes, not wanting the people to see I was awake.

A couple seconds later I could hear my curtain open, and the silence of chatter. Could they tell I was awake? My worries were silenced when one of the bystanders said, "Poor girl, still out of it, when she is awake hopefully she will answer some of our questions."

Then the foot steps started to fade away and I breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone. I was in the clear, but then spoke a voice that I could recognize anywhere. "Come back Headmaster, it seems we have a liar." Professor Snape said, that piece of shit. "Ms Owen, get up."

"Bastard." I mumbled as I opened my eyes and sat up. He smirked at me when I caught his eye.

"Language Ms Owen." He said as the group of what I now know as teachers started to head back to my bedside.

"How did you know I was-" I began to say before Professor Dumbledore cut me off.

"Oh Ms Owen," Dumbledore said," I am so glad you are awake."

I let out a weak smile and said, "Me too Headmaster." Professor Snape scoffed, and I sent him a glare.

Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to notice and said, "You were out for 3 days, you missed the feast and the first days of classes. Everyone was very worried about you." Now is was my turn to scoff, I highly doubt anyone noticed that I wasn't there. But, like last time, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice as he continued to say "You missed some big announcements, and I'm sure your fellow Gryffindores will be excited to tell you, but as of right now you juts need to get better."

I smiled and nodded, at the Headmaster's words, all while wondering what the announcement was. I'm sure I would find out though when I get even in earshot of my peers.

At this point, most of the Professors standing with him have walked away, just leaving McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. Dumbledore then looked around, as if looking for anyone that could overhear, but they're was none. Then, almost slowly, he started talking. "Ms Owen, there is one more thing."

"What?" I said, beginning to get nervous.

"Well, even though this situation doesn't seem like the type, I must ask, when Madame Pomfrey was checking you out, she noticed bruises, a lot of them. Some in common places, and some not. That alone raises some questions, but since you seem to have fallen off the Astronomy tower, are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say. On one hand, this could be my opportunity to get me and my brother out. I could tell Dumbledore and him and I could be safe. But, on the other hand, I could see the consequences. All of the details and reasons so public. I would be seen as strange, and then no one would want to be my friend. Then, they're is also the possibility that it could get worse if my allegations were found not true. "No, I just slipped over the edge on the tower." I finally said with a smile.

"But the bruises," Dumbledore said in a shaky voice, "is it your father?" I felt my face pale, and my hands get clammy. This was the moment.

"Of course it is not my father," I said in a attempted strong voice," I am offended that you would think this of my father sir, he is a great man."

Dumbledore looked uncertain, but didn't try and press the subject. It was almost as if he knew I was sensitive to the topic. "Well then, I am sorry for offending you and I guess I will be on my way. Thank you for your cooperation on the subject." He said with a nod as the rest of the teachers exited the hospital wing. All except Snape, he stayed behind.

"Detention for a month Miss. Owen." Snape said with his usual sneer, throws what I recognize as my suicide note on my bed, and then starts walking away.

"Why!" I said after him.

"For lying to the headmaster of course." He said as if it was obvious.


	3. The Detention

I was in the hospital for a total of two and a half weeks. One week for injuries and one and half weeks for mental evaluation. During that week I mostly sat around, read, and caught up on homework. Professor Moody was giving his seventh year classes a lot of work, and it kept me busy for those weeks I was there. Sometimes some of my teachers would stop by my bed in the hospital wing to give me a mini lecture and walk through some homework problems with me. Other times they would send a student to drop off my work.

In the days I was there I had yet to see Snape again, he seemed to be avoiding me and any farther discussion of my detention. Instead he'd send Cedric Diggory, without fail, to give me my work. Cedric seemed pretty friendly, I had never talked to him before despite being in his year and in many classes together, but we seemed to get along pretty well in the frequent visits to the hospital wing. But every time he came in my heart sunk, I longed to talk to Snape again about my detention and what he knew. It wasn't until my last couple hours in the hospital wing that I got my wish.

—-

I was packing up my last couple personal belongings that were sitting beside my hospital wing bed before I left, when I heard a woosh sound coming from the entrance. I turned to see the Potions Professor billowing into the hospital wing and in my direction. I gulped, I had been waiting to hear from him about my detention for weeks, and now that he was finally in here I didn't know what to say.

As he approached me I quickly tried to use my last bit of courage to make myself look relaxed and at ease. But, all of that was gone by the time he was standing in front of me.

"Miss Owen." He addressed in his deep voice.

"Professor." I addressed back with a lot more shakiness in my voice than I remember.

"I have come here to address your detention Miss Owen." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"What about it?" I said while trying to absentmindedly pack.

"Your first detention is tonight, and you will have one every day until November, is that clear?"

"That's more than a mon-" I began, but he cut me off.

"What was that? Are you arguing with a teacher?" He exclaimed.

"No Sir." I replied, mentally cursing him in my head for being an ass and assigning me so many days.

"Good." He said, and it was at that moment that I started to open my mouth to let out my thoughts and questions I had been saving up when he cut me off. "I assume you have questions, yes?" I nodded, now possibly even more baffled than our last encounter. "Save them for detention." Was all he said before hastily walking out of the hospital wing, and leaving me alone and speechless.

—-

About an hour later I was finally released, and let me tell you, nothing felt better than walking out of the wing you've been stuck in for almost three weeks. The first thing I did was make my way up to my common room. I mumbled the password Mcgonagall had told me earlier, and then I made my way into the the Gryffindor common room.

Something about the common room made you feel at home. It must be the sounds of yelling, quit scratching, and talking. Or maybe the smell of the fire and the Weasley twin's concoctions. But something about it gave me a warm happy feeling that I hadn't felt in so long.

I made my way farther in the common room, and that was when I saw the poster., the Triwizard Tournament poster. My breath caught and I knew that was the news Dumbledore had told me about. So many questions flooded my mind as I stood there, how could they let students still do this?

A couple minutes later I heard a voice from behind me.

"Are you going to enter the Tournament?" A soft, feminine voice said. I spun around, trunk still in hand, and I saw Hermione Granger standing there. "Hi, I'm Hermione by the way." She said as she held out her hand.

"Hi," I replied and shook her hand, "my name is Evelyn, and I will not be entering the Tournament, even though I am old enough." She nodded and an understanding smile crossed her face. "It's too dangerous for me." I added, and an even bigger smile crossed Hermione's face.

"I wouldn't enter even if I was old enough too." I let out a small laugh as she did too.

It was then that a voice from across the common room yelled, "Get over here Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "That's my friends over there, they can be so rude sometimes, but it was nice meeting you."

I let out another smile and said, "It was nice meeting you too." Then she walked off, leaving me just alone as I was before, and now left with my thoughts about the Tournament.

—

Dinner was fine, as usual. I sat in the back of the table, alone, while reading a book. The only interesting part was meeting Snape's eye a couple of times. That has never happened before, but then I don't meet many people's eyes anyway.

After dinner I gloomily trudged down to the dungeons and in front of Snape's door. My heart was pounding as a knocked slowly, worrying about what would happen and what he would say.

"Come in." The voice from behind the door said, and I hesitantly crept in. "Mrs. Owen," He stated, looking up from his papers to view my shaking form, "here for detention I presume?" I nodded, unsure if my voice still worked. "Today you will be scrubbing the floor the muggle way, so place your wand on my desk."

I quickly did just that, and grabbed my supplies. But instead of starting on my task like I should be, I went back and stood in front of his desk. "Sir," I began, trying to gain confidence.

"Ah yes," He began, looking up from his work again, "your questions." I nodded once again. "Well, get on with it." He stated plainly, with a bored expression on his face.

"Well sir, how did you know I was lying." I stuttered out.

He had a serious expression on his face as he said, "Because I was once in that bed, with the headmaster asking me the same question, and I gave him the same answer. Mine was a lie and I know yours was too."

I didn't know what to say, was he implying what I thought he was implying? It was then he opened his mouth once more, and I held me breath in anticipation. "Stop dawdling Ms. Owen and get back to work." He practically yelled at me.

I quickly dropped to the floor, and started scrubbing ferociously, not wanting to make him mad. "Oh, Mrs Owen," He began and I looked back up at his stone cold face, "don't repeat what I just said to anyone." I nodded once again, still uncertain about what to do.


	4. The Befriending

After that fateful Detention about a week ago it seemed that my life's excitement decreased, and of course I was not speaking a word about what Professor Snape told me. To be honest, I don't even really know what he told me. Did he mean that he was abused, and in what way? I highly doubt he knows how I am abused, but maybe he does. There was also the question of why did he tell me? What made me so special that he decided to tell me his secret? I don't know.

I tried to ask him though. Every night that I go to detention I bring it up, and every time he silences me with the threat of extending my detentions. I am just left with more questions. Classes haven't been that different either. Snape reveling his secret seemed to make him act no different to me during school hours, if anything it seemed to make him hate me more. Every little mistake I made in class was a reason to ridicule me in front of my peers. I was more of a target now than the Weasley Twins, which was saying something.

He did though partner me up with Cedric for the year, and since he is the only peer of mine that has willingly talked to me in a long time, I was pretty happy about it. It was a couple days after we were assigned together that Cedric first suggested that we work on our potions project outside of class. That came as a shock to me, and I was really was unsure that he actually wanted to do it until sure enough we met for lunch that Saturday afternoon. We worked on the project some, but the hours spent together were mostly us talking. Cedric talked about his family and I talked about my brother. It was the first time I laughed in I don't know how long, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

We were actually heading back from lunch when we saw almost half the school crowded around a poster outside the Great Hall. We both looked at one another with concern and started rushing over. We were half way there when Ernie Macmillan stoped us. "Cedric!" He exclaimed in between exhausted breaths.

"What!?" Cedric replied with concern.

"The Triwizard Tournament!" Ernie said with a goofy grin on his face, "The sign up date and when the other schools are coming has been announced!"

Cedric laughed, "I'll be there in a moment Ernie."

Ernie nodded and ran off, leaving Cedric and I standing there awkwardly. "The Tournament huh." I said with a smile on my face.

"I guess, the rest of my House really want me to enter." He said, not meeting my eyes.

I turned to him, and purposely caught his eyes with mine. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Cedric mumbled, turning away again.

I also turned away, so both of us are once again looking at the swarms of people fighting to catch a glimpse of the poster. "You don't always have to know." I said softly, and I swear I saw him let out a small smile from the corner of my eye.

—-

Sure enough about a week later almost the entire school stood outside waiting for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I stood next to Cedric in the crisp fall air.

Beauxbatons came in a whirl of blue and frills. All of those girls came out of their flying carriage with thin silk dresses and already drawing stares from Hogwart's male population. Cedric was no exception. When I looked over he was already head over heals for a brunette. I elbowed him hard in the elbow, and he turned and looked at me with questioning eyes. I made a gesture to the Chang girl from Ravenclaw who was staring at him from across the Court. She hadn't stopped looking at him since we had got here. He blushed and it seemed like the brunette was forgotten. I smiled, I had never played match maker before, but granted I had never had any friends before either.

After the girls had gotten out of their carriage the headmistress stepped out. She is a bigger, richly dressed, woman who is as tall as Hagrid. Hagrid seemed to notice it too, I saw him blush when she went over to him to give instructions on how to care for the flying horses. That made me smile, and when I looked up at Cedric to see if he saw it I smiled even more. It seemed as though Cedric had never left Cho Chang's eyes. They didn't even look away as Dumstrang's ship emerged from the sea.

I saw it though. Once the Beauxbaton's carriage had flew away, Dumstrang's ship seemed to just come from the sea. It was even more amazing than the Beauxbaton's arrival. The men got of the ship is an elaborate, marching style. The Dumstrang boys seemed to have the same effect of the female population of the school as Beauxbaton did of the males. The females were giggling and ogling at the muscular men walking into the school. I was not one.

As I observed my classmates, Cedric seemed to have looked away from Cho long enough to observe something else. He elbowed me and when I looked over at him he gestured over by the entrance of the Dumstrang ship. I glanced over and saw something that twisted my stomach into knots. This creepy looking, old, dark haired wizard had walked out of the ship behind the students, I assume he was the Headmaster. But that was not what made my heart sink. My heart sunk because of the fact that I seemed to have caught his eye.

It was almost as if he saw me the second he got off the boat, and when I looked over and he met my eye it seemed he wouldn't let it go. He licked his lips, looked me over, and sent me a wink. My face grew red and I looked down at my feet, and when I looked back up he was still staring at me. I felt a weird since of flattery mixed with a deep sense of disgust. A feeling I have felt all too well thanks to my Father.

Cedric seemed to notice my pain because without even looking at me he grabbed my hand and escorted me back into the school. I turned around one last time to see the disgusting man again and when I did I caught the look of Professor Snape from the corner of my eye. A look of jealousy.


	5. The Kiss

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore announced, "is an impartial selector of the Tournament participators. Students old enough will write their name on a slip of paper and put it into the Goblet, and then contestants will be chosen from each school to compete in a series of challenges. These challenges will not be easy, so students beware. They will test your limits and bring you close to death. They will change you, all of you. There will be 3 tasks, and they will be judged by Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch, Madame Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, and myself." I turned to Cedric at the mention of Karkaroff's name, so that's who that is. The Headmaster of Dumstrang and a certified creep, and of course the one who's eyes haven't left me since we've got in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore continued again "Now that everyone is here I hope all visiting guests enjoy their stay and accommodations at this school, and if any visitors have requests or concerns to please find me or a member of this staff and we will do anything in our power to help, and with that you may eat!" He finished, causing food to appear on the long tables.

I smiled and dug in, like most of the kids sitting around me at the Hufflepuff table. Ever since I have started regularly hanging out with Cedric I have taken to sitting next to him at meals, despite being a Gryffindor. His other friends were pretty accepting of me doing that, and have never been mean or rude about it either. I do since a tad bit of hostility between them and me, especially when I am talking to Cedric and they are not apart of our conversation. I also think they are uncertain of Cedric and I's relationship, even though we have told them time and time again that we are not dating and never will.

Today though, Cedric was in a deep discussion with the rest of the Hufflepuffs about the Triwizard Tournament. The rest of the table, excluding me, was all speaking about how Cedric needs to enter. They were bringing up all sorts of things like the money, fame, and glory. All things that I could see were getting to Cedric's argument of why he was not going to enter. About 10 minutes into the conversation Cedric said something that made my heart pound.

He stood up, addressed his table, and said "Alright, alright, I'll enter guys. I'll enter for the glory of Hufflepuff." This caused the hole table to erupt in cheers and whoops, congratulating Cedric on being then bravest of them all.

I knew in our previous conversation about the Tournament, when the announcement had first gone out, that he had said he wasn't sure. But, in my mind, I took it as he didn't want to and wasn't going to enter. Then, with him so publicly announcing that he is, I grew panicked. He was still standing up when I started tugging at his sleeve. When he looked down at me I gestured to the entry way of the Great Hall, and he followed me there.

"What?" He said in a concerned tone.

"The Tournament." I stated, hoping he will get what I meant.

"What about it?" He asked, annoyance creeping in to his voice.

"You're entering!" I exclaimed with much more hostility in my voice than I originally meant, and I could tell Cedric wasn't taking it well.

"What do you mean?" Cedric said, his voice rising with anger.

"Why?!" I practically shouted, "Why would you do this?! You told me you weren't!"

"I told you I didn't know, now I know! I want to enter!" He shouted back, "For the glory of Hufflepuff!" I scoffed at his words, shaking my head. "You just don't understand, you don't have any house loyalty!" Cedric continued, "You are just some lonely girl with no friends and no one who cares about you in your own house!"

I looked at him in shock. A lonely girl with no friends, that's what he called me. I knew that he knew he had gone to far, and when I turned and started walking away with tears coming to my eyes it was no surprise that he grabbed my arm and started apologizing. I didn't want to hear it though, and so I yanked my arm out of his grasp and started running.

"Wait! Evelyn wait!" Cedric exclaimed after me. "I didn't mean it, of course I am your friend, Evelyn wait!" But I didn't hear the rest, I was already 3 corridors and a floor away. I didn't know where I was going, but when I realized where I was I slumped against the wall. I was going to the Potions Classroom.

Of course I was going to the Potions Classroom, or course I was. I had to go to detention, or at least that's what I blamed it on. I knew Professor Snape wouldn't be there though, he was at dinner with everyone else in the castle. So I sat on the ground I cried, I was sure I had just lost my first friend.

—

I don't know how long I had sat there before I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I jumped up and dried my tears, thinking it was Professor Snape. "Professor Snape, I was waiting for you." I said in a weak voice.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before I heard anything in response to my comment, and when I did it was not what I was expecting. "It's not him, but keep trying beautiful." A figure said, emerging from the shadows of the dark hall.

"Headmaster Karkaroff." I said in a strong voice to the slimy figure standing a couple feet in front of me.

"Indeed sweetheart." He said with one of his creepy smiles, I shuddered.

"What do you want?" I questioned, the strength in my voice dwindling.

"That's the thing honey, what do _you_ want?" Karkaroff replied, slowly walking towards me and backing into the wall. He stopped when he was pressing against me with his arms on either side of my head.

"I don't want anything, why are you here?" I said in a weak voice, trying to force his attention away from his lips that were growing closer to mine by the second. At this point I knew what was coming.

"I was trying to catch up to my students that were heading back to the ship, but it seems I have taken a little detour." He whispered in my ear, and I shivered.

He was about to kiss me when I heard a comforting, deep voice from behind Karkaroff. "Let the girl go Igor."

"Severus, my old friend," Karkaroff said, spinning around and away from me, "what are you doing?"

"The question is Igor, what are you doing? You're keeping a student of mine from detention." Snape demanded.

Karkaroff grew red and said, "Well I was only talking to her, you know, like how we used to."

Snape looked taken back, and I could tell he had to regroup before replying. So after a couple of moments he said, "Well she is supposed to be scrubbing caldrons right now, not talking to you." Then he turned to me and said "Miss Owen, I think it would be in your best interest to go and start scrubbing."

"Of course sir." I replied, rushing into the classroom and not looking back.

—-

I could hear the muffled sounds of Snape and Karkaroff arguing from outside the classroom, and I was concerned. I didn't want Professor Snape or Headmaster Karkaroff to get in trouble because of me, it wasn't their faults. It was mine.

A couple of minutes pass before Snape enters the classroom, and I can tell he is very frustrated. He stomps in with a humph, and practically threw his chair back when he sat down. I honestly didn't know what to think or do, so I just kept my head lowered.

We worked in silence for about 10 minutes, with the only sounds being the scrubbing of cauldrons and and furious scratching of a quill. Every now in then I will look up and see him working, looking just as angry as before, and then I will look down. I felt ashamed and embarrassed, and had no intention of talking to him for the rest of the detention. It wasn't until he started talking to me that conversation arose.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Professor Snape asked softly, so softly that I almost didn't hear, and when I did I pretended I didn't.

He said it again a couple of seconds later, his voice rising. "I know you heard me, why didn't you fight back?!" I didn't respond this time either, I just looked at him for a couple of seconds, and looked back down at the cauldrons.

He said it one last time, and this time he stood up and practically yelled the question at me. "Why didn't you fight back Evelyn?! Why!?"

I still didn't respond, I just looked back up from the floor long enough for him to see the tears come to my eyes. At this point I knew that he knew.

Severus sat back down and put his face in his hands. "It's your father isn't it." He mumbled, and when he removed his face from his hands he said it again, this time yelling it at me. "It's your father isn't it! He rapes you!"

A tear dripped down my face. I tried to wipe it away before he could see it, but it was too late. He knew, and I could see he wasn't taking it well.

"That fucking bastard!" Snape screamed while throwing a stack of papers at the wall, I jumped. "I thought I knew! I thought I knew what was going on! I would've never thought…" Snape trailed off, an expression of sadness crossing his face.

"Don't be sad," I whispered while waking closer to him, "It's my fault. It's always my fault. I cause my father and Karkaroff to do those things. If it wasn't for me and my habit for tempting older men none of this would've ever happened"

Snape looked at me with a look of sympathy, and started walking toward me so we met right in front of each other. "It's never your fault." He said as I looked to the floor. "Remember that," He said louder, lifting my head back up so I was looking in his eyes, "It's never ever your fault."

I cried some more as we stood there, his hands still holding my face. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, and in that moment I realized something, I wanted to kiss Professor Snape. I wanted to lean forward and kiss him, and without thinking, that's what I did. I felt my face growing closer to his as we slowly pressed my lips to each other's.

We stood there for some time. Our lips moving in sync as our hands slowly got more adventurous. After a couple of minutes he suddenly pushed back, sending me stumbling from impact.

He harshly turned around so his back was towards me and said "We shouldn't have done that, leave me now."

"What?" I said, confused.

He spun around again, facing me this time as he said in a harsh voice, "I will tell you this one more time Miss Owen, leave."

I stood there a moment more in silence, trying to figure out what just happened when he yelled at me again. "Leave!" He said.

I rushed out of the potions classroom, so many thoughts running through my head…


	6. The Infamous Night

It was about 5:00 in the morning the next day when I got up to go to the Owlery. I hadn't written to my brother, Levi, since right after my accident and I felt it was about time I wrote to him again, even if my Dad wouldn't let him read it. In my letter I talked all about the Triwizard Tournament, meeting Cedric, how much I miss him, and that I can't wait for him to live with me after Hogwarts.

I sent my letter with one of the Hogwarts Owls and then stood there, in the dirty Owlery, watching the sunrise. I don't know how long I stood there before I heard another pair of footsteps from behind me. I spun around to see a face I didn't know I wanted to see, "Cedric." I said, addressing the figure in front of me.

"Evelyn." He said, giving me a nod and a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to make small talk as he sent his letter.

"I'm sending my Father a letter. I just came from entering the Tournament and I just wanted to tell him." Cedric said, growing quieter when he mentioned the Tournament.

"Oh." I said, turning back around to see the sunrise. I could see him out of the corner of my eye go and stand right beside me. We stood there for at least 10 minutes before anyone said anything.

"Listen," I said, spinning back to him, "I am so sorry that I got mad at you for entering, it was your choice and I really have no right to get mad at you for it. I just was worried about you."

Then, before I could say anything else, Cedric pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I am so sorry too," He said, not bothering to let go, "I shouldn't have said all of those bad things to you or gotten defensive, I knew you were just being protective."

We let go of each other, and were now standing face to face. "To be honest," Cedric said, "I really feel like your my first friend too. I know we've only been friends for a couple months now, but I find my self telling you things that I haven't told anyone, and I feel like I can be myself with you more that anyone else. I mean, I've had friends amongst my classmates before, but they never really seemed to truly care about me or my well-being. You and me are different though, and if yesterday taught me anything it is that you truly care. Is it safe to say that I feel like were close friend, maybe best friends?"

That was when I started crying in between my nods, we were friends, actual best friends. "Cedric, I need to tell you something." I said hesitantly, and it was then, in the Owlery, that I told Cedric everything. I told him about my Mom passing, my Dad's abuse and rape, and my suicide attempt. Everything except the moment stolen between Severus and I.

At the end of it all I was sobbing, and Cedric pulled me into another hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and he rubbed my head, whispering soothing words into my ear. I could tell he was trying to be strong, but I knew he was crying too.

—

Cedric and I held hands that night at the Halloween Feast, not caring what people think. The champions were being announced and we both knew this was it, this was the night that would determine the rest of our lives and our friendship.

"Viktor Krum from Dumstrang." Dumbledore announced. The Great Hall exploded in cheers and Cedric and I looked at each other with anticipation as Viktor got up and left the Great Hall.

"Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore announced again, and I held my breath.

"Finally, from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." He said.

The school went up in cheers, and Cedric reluctantly let go of my hand as he went to the other champions. I cried, and I could care less that Harry Potter was chosen a couple minutes after, I still just cried.

—

The second Dumbledore left the hall, I collected my belonging to go find Cedric. The only thought I had in my mind was seeing him.

I ran what felt like the entire school, until I got to this little door that I knew all of the Champions were behind. I knocked once, and no one answered. So, I knocked on the door again. No one answered.

"Cedric." I whispered in between tears "Cedric." I repeated.

After a couple of moments Karkaroff opened the door half way, standing in my way of getting in.

"Hello Beautiful, I see we meet again." He said, giving me a creepy stare.

I ignored him though, yelling for Cedric instead while trying to squeeze past him.

"If you wanted a repeat performance of last night you could've just asked." Karkaroff said, laughing at my attempts to get past him.

Still crying I ignored him and yelled out for Cedric again. This time though I heard my name faintly shouted back.

"Evelyn!" Cedric yelled from inside the room.

"Cedric!" I yelled back, more frantically this time, while finally busting through Karkaroff's blockade.

It was almost in slow-motion how Cedric and I ran to one another. Ending in him picking me up and hugging me while I cried in his shoulder for the second time that day.

"Cedric." I mumbled.

"Evelyn." He said back.

"I have this feeling Cedric." I said while crying, pulling back from the hug, "I have a feeling you're going to get hurt."

He pulled me back into the hug and said, "I'm going to win. I'm going to win for you Evelyn, and when I win I'm going to make sure no one, and I repeat, no one, ever hurts you again."

"Promise?" I whispered in between tears.

"Promise." Cedric said, hugging me tighter while I cried harder. Neither of us could care less what anyone in that room thought.

—

It was at least 10:30 when I left my room that night. I don't know if I was feeling sentimental or emotional from the day, but I decided to go confront Professor Snape. It was past curfew and I was a mess, but it sounded like a good idea at the time.

I had to hide from the teachers, Prefects, and one pesky cat, but somehow I made it down to the Potions Classroom without trouble. When I got there I just stood in front of the door for a couple minutes, seriously considering what I was doing, before opening it.

He was there, sitting at his desk, probably grading papers, when I walked in. He didn't even look up when I began speaking, like he was expecting me. "We need to talk." I demanded.

"I don't see why." He said nonchalantly, still not looking up from his papers.

"Why?" I said sarcastically. "Because I kissed you last night, and you kissed me back, that's why!" I practically screamed at him.

He finally looked up as he began, "Listen Miss Owen-"

"Evelyn." I interjected.

"Evelyn," he said, correcting himself, "what happened was wrong, and it won't happen again, so I don't think we need to discuss it farther."

"Why was it wrong! Is it because I am your student, because if I heard Karkaroff correctly last night, that doesn't really bother you!"

He sighed, got up, and walked around his desk so he was leaning against it. "It's wrong because I took advantage of you! I am no better than Karkaroff or you sad excuse for a Father!" You were upset and vulnerable, blaming yourself for rape, and I chose to use that to my advantage! That is why it is wrong!" He snapped.

I was taken back, and a couple seconds later I yelled, "Well I kissed you, I was the one who pushed it on you! You didn't take advantage of me!"

He shook his head and placed it in in his hands before raising it to say, "You don't get it do you? That is still me taking advantage of you! I am the older one, I am the one who should know better and shouldn't have kissed you back!" He paused for a moment, as if debating whether he should finish what he was going to say, before he continued. "Listen Evelyn, I am in a similar situation to you. When I was little boy my Father used to like to bang me around. He liked to push, punch, and cut his son, saying it will make me a man. But my torture as a child was mostly contributed to the fact that I had to watch my Mother get it so much worse. For every punch I got, my Mother got double, for every cut I got, my Mother got so much more. I used to run to my room and cover my ears as a little boy because I couldn't stand to hear my Mother's screams as she was raped. And, until the day she died, my mother would make me promise that I would never be like him. To never hurt or take advantage of a girl, and that's what I did! I betrayed her! I have made so many mistakes in my life Evelyn, please don't make me make this one." He finished in a pleading tone, and I didn't know what to say.

It was a couple minutes later when I replied, "Look Severus," I said, waiting a moment before continuing, "When I kissed you it was the first time in my life that I had actually wanted anything like that, it was what I consider my first kiss, and it was was a great one. The best part though was wanting it. It was the most freed, empowered, and whole I'd ever felt. _You_ are the one that makes me feel all of those things, when I am so broken. Sure, I can feel some of that when I am with Cedric or when I am with my peers, but it isn't quite the same. I get that you don't want to take advantage of me or betray your Mother, but I need to move on in my life. I need to be exposed to better men that make me doubt all of my preconceived ideas about them. I need to be with you. So please," I said, stepping closer to him so we are right in front of each other, "let me." And with that I kissed him, and this time when our hands got adventurous, we didn't stop.


	7. The Morning After

I knew something was off the second my eyes flew open that morning. The room, the bed, my pajamas, and my bed partner were all differen-

"Shit!" I cursed softly as I sat up. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

You see, I was currently naked in my teachers bed after a night of amazing sex, that I was just starting to remember. Man, I was in deep this time. "Shit." I whispered one more time for good measure.

I looked around frantically, trying to not focus on the fact that Severus was laying naked, asleep, beside me. I didn't need that distraction, I just needed to try to figure out how I was going to get out of here without waking him.

I pulled back the bedding very slowly, careful not to disturb him, and tip toed out of the bed. I tried to find my clothes and shoes as quickly as possible while being as quiet as possible, which wasn't really working. It seems that my clothes are littered not only on the floor of Severus' chambers but the Potions classroom as well. It appears we had a wild night.

I gave up on finding everything about ten minutes in, I just needed to leave before he woke up.

—

I didn't really have time to change before breakfast, and I knew I looked terrible. I was just hoping no one would noticed.

"You look as though you have been thoroughly shagged Evelyn." Cedric with a chuckle as soon as I sat down at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

"Thanks for pointing it out, I was actually hoping no one would notice." I said, annoyance laced through my voice.

Cedric laughed some more before saying, "Well, Evelyn, who is the lucky bloke?" When I shot him another annoyed look and he finished with, "Don't expect me not to ask."

I fully turned to him this time to retort, "To be honest Cedric, I don't truly know."

Cedric's face grew red at the comment, and I could tell he suddenly felt awkward. "To change the subject," he said while pausing for a moment, trying to fish something out of his bag, "do you want a pro Cedric badge?" He held up a yellow and black badge.

I sighed and took the badge with curiosity. "Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – The REAL Hogwarts Champion! POTTER STINKS!" I read out loud. I looked up from the badge at Cedric, "You really expect me to wear this?" I asked, still quite annoyed.

Cedric, who has now turned back to his food, asked nonchalantly "Why should I not?"

"Why? Because I can't wear anti-Potter stuff, that's why."

Once again Cedric nonchalantly asked "Why can't you wear anti-Potter stuff?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, that's why. What kind of message does that give, a member of his own house not supporting him?"

Cedric put down his food down and turned towards me, "Look," He said, grabbing my hands, still holding the badge, in his, "I know you want me to win, so just wear the badge for a little while. If you end up feeling bad or weird, take it off. It doesn't matter."

I sighed and looked at him. "Fine." I said, a small smile breaking my lips.

"Good." Cedric said, turning back to his breakfast. "Now eat Evelyn, we don't have all day."

I laughed and started putting food on my plate, but not before putting the badge on my robes.

—

Later that afternoon I was sitting with Cedric and the other 7th year Hufflepuffs outside. We were laughing and joking around, talking about the Tournament and classes, when we heard a fight break out.

Cedric and I stood up, heading to see what was happening. It seems that Harry Potter and the Malfoy kid from Slytherin had gotten in a fight over the Pro Cedric Badge. The one that Cedric and I were both wearing. When I realized what it was about I tried to walk away non discreetly, grabbing Cedric's hand. It seems like I was too late though.

"Look Potter," an annoying voice said while pointing at me, "even people from your own house want Cedric to win!"

I spun back around, red flooding my face. I so badly wanted to retort something snarky at that blonde punk, but before I could Cedric started puling me away.

When we got a couple feet away Cedric whispered in my ear, "Watch what you say, he's not worth it."

I sighed and we walked back to the two fourth year boys, Draco was still making a big deal about my badge. "Look Harry," I said apologetically to the black haired boy, "it's just because I'm…"

He turned away from Draco long enough to cut me off by saying "I know, I understand. Your friends with Cedric."

I emailed and had just turned away, when I heard two spells being cast and the voice of an all too familiar teacher. "What do we have here." Said Severus.

I spun back around, still holding Cedric's hand, to see The Goyle kid with boils and Hermione with unusually large teeth. "Professor," the blonde shit started, "Potter started casting spells at me for no reason. One of them accidentally hit Goyle and now he has boils!"

Severus looked at the situation for a moment before Harry started speaking the truth. "Malfoy is lying sir! He was the one who started casting the spells in the first place! See, one of them hit Hermione! It made her teeth grow!"

Severus looked over at Hermione, and then back at Goyle before saying "Mr Malfoy, please take Mr Goyle go the infirmary. As for Miss Granger, well, I don't see a difference."

Hurt flashed on Hermione's face as she tried harder to cover up her teeth, all while Malfoy and Goyle snickered on their way to the hospital wing. Harry, on the other hand, looked like he was about to strangle Serverus, and I knew in that moment that I had to do something.

I let go of Cedric's hand and started walking closer to the potions Professor, not really knowing what I was doing quite yet. "Professor!" I called.

In that moment I saw a thousand emotions flashed across Severus' face. Shock, embarrassment, lust, and anger were only a couple. "Miss Owen." He barely wheezed out.

"Please," I said, coming to a stop right in front of him, "call me Evelyn."

I could tell these word send a shiver of arousal through him, and he was having a hard time keeping his cool, I loved it. "Evelyn," He said with a gulp, "do you have a question?"

I chuckled, he was still trying to act like he was my teacher, even after last night. "Actually, yes, I do have a question. I was just wondering why Hermione shouldn't be able to go get proper medical attention. You let that potato of a boy go! Why not her!?"

"I just-" He stuttered.

"You just what? You let your Slytherin bias get in the way, well, I'm sick of it!" I paused for a moment before continuing in a seductive tone, "And you and I both know that your not always biased, Severus, just look at what happened last night."

He didn't know what to do, he was stunned speechless. It even took him a couple of minutes before responding. Then, when he did, it was directed at poor Hermione. "What are you waiting for Miss Granger, go get that so called medical care." She quickly rushed off.

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless, shock and horror being the most common mixture. Me, well I just smiled with satisfaction. I have never had that kind of power over anyone, and it felt good. But, before I could say anything more, Severus was gone. Billowing off, probably because of embarrassment. At this point though I didn't care.

I sighed and turned towards a certain boy who lived, who was just starting to leave. "Harry!" I called after him. He spun around to look at me. "I just wanted to say, you will not catch me wearing this stupid badge again." I pulled off and threw on the grass. "It's not worth it."

He smiled at the gesture, and I could tell he was about to turn around, but he didn't. "By the way Evelyn, thanks for what you did back there for Hermione. It was amazing."

I smiled before saying "No problem." Then, he finally walked off. I turned back towards Cedric, who was giving me the same look that everyone else seemed to be giving me. He let out a few stuttering sounds, and I could tell he was struggling to know what to say. "Don't even ask." I said.

He nodded as I once again grabbed his hand, and we walked off.

—-

I felt like I had been sitting on the floor outside this door forever, just waiting for Cedric. He was currently with the other Champions, some of the Professors, and important people from the Ministry. They were doing routine checks, interviews, and meetings for the Tournament. I was currently doing my homework on the floor.

I was so thankful when the door next to me started creaking open.

"Evelyn?" A familiar voice asked from the door.

"Cedric!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. "How did it go?"

He gave me a soft smile as I bent down again, collecting my work from the corridor floor. "Terrible." He said with a chuckle.

"Why?!" I said, concerned, as Cedric took some of my work from my grasp.

"Well, there was the interview with this horrid lady, her name was like Rita Skeeter, and she refused to not use that lying quill! Can you believe it! I had to practically wrestle it out of her hand! Then, when I did and the interview got started, she only asked questions about our relationship. Like she thought we were dating…" Cedric trailed on. I just smiled as we walked down the hallway, taking in every word he said. It seems like for the first time in days I was finally just content.


	8. The Hogsmeade Trip

"But Harry Potter isn't the only Hogwarts Champion to be in a passionate love affair." Cedric read out loud, "Hogwarts' other Champion, Cedric Diggory, is currently in a very loving relationship with his girlfriend, a fellow 7th year named Evelyn Owen. witnesses and other Hogwarts students say that the two spend all of their time together and often hold hands…"

"Wait," I said when I cut Cedric off, "what witnesses?"

Cedric shrugged as he skipped to the end of the article, "Well viewers, which Hogwarts love affair is your favorite? Write in your opinion and I'll share the winner next week."

"Stop please." I begged. "This is terrible Cedric, absolutely horrible. What was that cow of a reporter thinking?" I said with a groan as I threw my head back and moved my hands so they were covering my eyes.

Cedric angrily threw the newspaper on the breakfast table, not even standing to look at the terrible article the Skeeter woman wrote. "This is bad." He agreed. "She interviewed me for at least 30 minutes, and that was all she actually wrote about!" He was fuming.

We both sat there is silence for at least 5 minutes, not bothering to eat any breakfast. This was bad, very bad. I could see people all around the great hall shooting us weird looks and whispering. But it was one look in particular though that caught my eye and made me incredibly guilty. A look, directed at Cedric, of sorrow and anger.

I got up from my seat, causing Cedric to look up from the food that he was currently picking at. "What are you doing?" He asked, concerned.

I simply said, "Damage control." Before walking over to the Ravenclaw Table.

I stood behind Cho, and I could tell she didn't want to see me. "Cho." I said, sincerity in my voice.

She didn't even turn around, but said "What do you want slut?"

I sighed, "Look, Cho," I began, "Cedric told me to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him."

She spun around and stood up, furry all over her face. "How dare you come over here to mock me! Can't you see that I am hurting! It's bad enough that I have to know that you're dating the boy I love, you don't have to rub it in!" Tears began to come to her eyes, and I felt so bad.

I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. "I'm not dating Cedric, Cho." I said calmly.

"But the article-" Cho began, wiping away the single tear running down her face.

"Rita Skeeter lied, I would never date Cedric. He's like my brother, and besides, he only has eyes for you."

Her eyes shown with excitement, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile, "Now Cho, I'm going to ask you again, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with Cedric?"

"Of course!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug. Then she met Cedric's eyes and waved. He smiled at her, I could tell he was slightly confused.

"I'll go tell him." I said with a laugh, pulling away from Cho and walking back over to my seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"I just got you a date for Hogsmeade today, it's with Miss Chang over there." I said with a knowing smirk to Cedric.

"What?" He asked, excitement and shock crossing his face.

"Yup, I just went and asked."

"Wow." Cedric said, a happiness coming over him. He turned back towards Cho, meeting her eye, and giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and blushed back.

"Told you," I said, staring to eat my breakfast, "damage control."

—

After breakfast Cedric proceeded to spend all the rest of the morning preparing for his date. He was a mess. But, when I handed him off to Cho before heading to the village, he seemed pretty okay. Better than okay actually, he looked infatuated with the girl.

I, on the other hand, had no one to go to Hogsmeade with. And for the first half I just wondered around, not really shopping. It reminded me of past Hogsmeade trips, before I had any friends.

I ended up stopping at Hog's Head Pub though. Walking threw the low hanging door to get in. The first thing I saw when I entered was a certain black-cloaked Professor sitting at the bar. I sighed and walked over to him, finding a seat beside him.

I looked over at Severus, and he looked over at me. Our eyes met and looked away from one another, shame flooding our faces. He looked back at the firewhisky he was nursing and I ordered a butterbeer. It was only after a couple minutes of sitting in silence before he started speaking.

"Where's your boyfriend, you know, that Diggory kid." He asked with resentment is his voice, not even bothering to look at me again.

"First of all, Cedric is not my boyfriend. Second of all, he is actually on a date with Cho Chang." I retorted, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

Severus looked at me with shock and amusement, "So the Skeeter woman was lying then, your not in one of the most passionate love affairs of the century."

I laughed, "Nope. Unless you count our night together, I am in no love affair."

He smiled and we turned back to our drinks. "You know," He said after a couple minutes, "we can never be again."

I frowned and took a long drink of the butterbeer, "I know, it doesn't mean that I can't remember it fondly though."

He laughed, "You really liked it?"

"Of course I did. You, it, was bloody amazing."

Severus had a big grin on his face, "Well it's nice to know that you were in approval off my bedroom skills. For future notice though, don't embarrass your bedroom partners the day after you slept together, it's really a turn off."

I smiled and turned back to my drink. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone outside. Get you rilled up, yes, embarrass you, no."

"You got me more than rilled up."

"Hopefully in a good way."

"Sure. You just think that." He said with a laugh.

In that moment I realized that the Potions Professor was my first love, and even though I know we can never be together, I will always remember and love him.


	9. The First Task

It's been a couple of weeks since the Hogsmeade trip, and Cedric has grown more and more stressed about the Tournament with every passing hour. He's constantly telling me that he feels unprepared, and I don't know how to help him. Neither of us know what the challenge will be. It wasn't until Harry stopped us in the corridor a couple days before the First Task that we knew what Cedric was going to have to face.

"Hey." Harry said to Cedric as we were walking between classes. He grabbed Cedric's arm, and causing both of us to stop.

"Hey." Cedric said, uncertain.

"Dragons." Harry stated, as if it was supposed to make sense.

"What?" Cedric asked, very confused. He looked at me as if I would know, but I just shrugged.

"The First Task," Harry began, "we're fighting dragons."

Cedric looked shocked. "Are you certain? He asked.

"I saw them with my own eyes." Harry replied.

"Wait," Cedric questioned, "why are you telling me this?"

"All the other champions know, and I just thought you should too. Besides, I have to thank Evelyn here for helping Hermione a couple weeks ago." He said, gesturing to me, before walking off.

"Thanks!" Cedric called after him, both of us uncertain Harry even heard it.

After Harry was out of an earshot we both spun around and looked at one another, eyes wide. "Library?" I suggested.

"Library." Cedric agreed, both of us completely forgetting that we had more classes to go to. We were just focused on preparing Cedric for what was to come.

—

I swear I was more nervous than Cedric was, and the morning of the First Task I could barely eat. Cedric on the other hand was eating everything that could do him use later, all while talking to me about his plan for the task. As much as I really wanted to focus on anything he was saying, I couldn't. I just nodded my head at appropriate times.

My nerves sadly only got worse. As we headed down to the arena I felt like I was going to faint, all while insisting to Cedric that I was fine. He didn't believe me though, and when we had to part ways I could tell he felt bad.

He had to go in the champion's tent and choose his dragon, and I told him I was going to find my seat. And I was about to, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave the area outside the tent entrance. I just ended up standing there for a couple of minutes, trying to pull myself together, which wasn't it wasn't really working.

After a couple minutes I was joined by Hermione Granger, who looked almost as nervous as I was. She seemed to be mumbling something about Harry Potter and winning.

"Nervous?" I asked, disrupting her mindless chatter.

She turned to me and smiled, "Yes." She said softly.

I let out a small laugh, "Me too, it felt like I was more nervous than Cedric was."

"Oh my gosh," Hermione exclaimed, "I felt the same way with Harry. He was the one that kept telling me that everything was going to be okay!"

"I know right! I felt like I was the one who should be telling Cedric that, not the other way around!" I agreed. We both laughed nervously.

"I want to go in there." I admitted after a couple of minutes, not quite sure why I said it.

"I want to too, but I don't want to get in trouble." Hermione responded, running her hand threw her hair.

It was at that moment that I heard Barty Crouch announce that they were finished. I believe I said "Screw it," and of course I was not bothering to think rationally. So, I went into the tent.

"Cedric!" I announced before pulling him into a hug.

"Evelyn." He said back gratefully. "I am going first."

"First!" I exclaimed, pulling away from the hug.

"First." Cedric repeated.

"Well," I began, "you better blow their minds and leave them stunned!" Cedric laughed, and for that minute you could see his nervousness go away, but then it was back. I hugged one last time, "You're going to be okay." I added.

He nodded as the moderator announced his name, and I watched him regretfully leave the tent. It was then that I went and sat in my seat, praying Cedric would be okay.

—-

I'm sure Cedric did amazing, I couldn't watch though so I don't truly know. I spent his turn with my hands covering my eyes, all while telling myself he would be okay.

He ended up getting in third place. First was a tie between Victor and Harry, then fourth was Fleur. All of them were great, and I was glad they were all safe. But, when I went to see Cedric after, he had a crestfallen look on his face and could barely look me in the eye. "What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

"I got third place." Cedric said dully, pulling me into a light hug.

"I know!" I said excitedly, "I am so happy for you! You did wonderfully!"

He glared at me as we started heading back to Hogwarts, "That's the point Evelyn, I got third. That means I was worse than most of the others. I let you and your brother down, I failed you."

Tears came to my eyes as I stopped him and we hugged. "You definitely did not disappoint me or my brother Cedric. You are safe and alive, and that is all that matters to me or anyone else. You hear me?" I asked, pulling away from the hug and bringing his eyes to look into mine. He smiled and nodded. It was then that we resumed our walk back to Hogwarts, holding hands.


	10. The News

"Are you sure I can come in there Cedric?" I asked hesitantly from the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.

Cedric laughed, already tugging at my hand as he said, "Of course! I can let you in, and besides I want you to party with me!" I smiled and let him pull me in, ready to have a good night.

I'm sure the Hufflepuff common room is usually quite nice, but it was hard to tell with cups and confetti littering the floor and people singing and dancing all over the place. It seems that even though Cedric got third place in the competition the rest of his house could care less. They went all out to celebrate him retrieving the egg that he was currently holding as he morphed into the crowd with his other friends. I was left standing awkwardly by the entrance.

I honestly couldn't blame him though, I wouldn't want to party with me either. For some reason, after the events of the morning, I was in a depressing mood. It almost still seemed as though I was still nervous for Cedric, even though he was safe.

I soon was distracted by a very drunk Hufflepuff fifth year who seemed to think I was into him. After a couple of minutes I was able to walk away over to the refreshment table where I lightly snacked on the poor selection of food. I couldn't help but wonder where was Cedric to protect me.

—

I stood by the table for about a hour, watching the party unfold in front of me. I felt more out of place and bored by the minute. I eventually decided to brave the crowd to look for Cedric, I really just wanted him to know I was leaving.

I found him in the center of the room, very drunk and laughing quite loudly. It seems he wasn't alone either, all of the other seventh year Hufflepuffs were in the same drunken state. I sighed in annoyance as I tapped Cedric on the shoulder, causing him to spin around and face me.

"Evelyn!" Cedric said in an overly excited tone, putting his hand on my shoulder to stabilize himself.

"I'm leaving." I said flat out, not wanting to put up with him right now.

He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember what to say, it was a minute before he finally spoke. "Wait and let me open the egg, okay?" He grabbed the egg from a kid who was trying to balance it on his head. I tapped my foot impatiently as Cedric began to open it.

None of us were expecting the loud scream to come out of it. I, like everyone, covered my ears, trying to cancel out the blaring sound. I was though able to use the sound as my opportunity to leave the common room, no longer caring if Cedric realized or not.

—-

When I got in front of my own common room I practically screamed, I forgot that my house would be celebrating a different Hogwarts Champion tonight. I sighed and said the password, entering to a scene very similar to the one I just left. The Gryffindor common room had the same stench of alcohol and the obnoxious amount of people.

At this point though I no longer cared about drunk people's feelings, and I had no regrets pushing past them to get to the entrance of my dormitory. There was one sight though that I stopped me in my tracks. The sight of Harry and his friends, huddled in a corner, casually talking.

I made my way over to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder, causing him to spin around. "Evelyn!" He said, surprised.

"Hey," I responded, "I just wanted to tell you congratulations for getting first place."

"Thanks." Harry said, a smile coming on his face. "How is Cedric?" He asked after a couple seconds.

"He's good, a little drunk, but good." I said with a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry said, smiling and turning back around. Leaving me to go to my dormitory.

—

I sighed in frustration as I held up my very dry underwear. Nothing, no blood, and no period for over a month. I knew something was wrong, but then I knew something wasn't quite right after my night with Severus a month ago. It wasn't until that moment that things started making sense, and I feared the worst.

I lay in my bed, I knew that the next day would change the rest of my life, I knew that I would never be the same.

—

The first thing I did the next morning was walk to the hospital wing, my stomach filling with dread all the way there.

"What are you doing here so early Miss Owen?" Madame Pomfrey asked, a sweet smile on her face. I looked down at my feet, not even daring to look at her.

I mumbled, "I need a pregnancy test spell."

I looked up to see her frown for a moment before saying, "What dear? Can you repeat that."

Tears came to my eyes as I said it again, a little louder this time, "I need a pregnancy test spell."

Her face shown with realization as she grabbed my hand and lead me to one of the beds, signaling for me to lay down. I did, and she quickly rushed off, grabbing her wand.

She came back, pity all over her face as she said, "The spell shouldn't hurt, and it will only take a second. It should tell me if and how many babies you are carrying, but it's too early to tell the gender. Okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for the words that will change my entire life.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes she finally spoke. "I guess congratulations are in order, you're having twins."


	11. The Announcement

I don't exactly remember how I got to the breakfast table after I found out the news. I believe I laid in the hospital bed for a little while, crying tears that were a mix between sadness and happiness, before making my way down to the Hufflepuff table for breakfast, still crying.

Slowly I began to eat, having a hard time focusing on anything I was doing. I just kept thinking of my two little babies that were growing inside of me. I wondered if they would be smart and kind, or pitiful and damaged like me. I hoped they knew they were loved, and that I promised them that the second I knew of their existence. I really just don't want them to turn out like their parents.

I also couldn't help but imagine what they would look like, if they would have mine or their father's features. I silently prayed that they look like me, since I didn't want Severus knowing they were his. As of right now, I planned on never telling him, unsure of how he would react to the news that his student is carrying his children. Deep down in my heart though I knew he would find out, I just hoped that when he did he took it well.

My thoughts were interrupted by a very hungover Cedric, who looked terrible, as he sat down for breakfast. I didn't look much better though, with my tear stained face and red eyes. We both glanced at each other, and then looked back at our food, silently acknowledging that we both looked horrible. "Rough night?" I said after a couple minutes, trying to lighten the mood.

He let out a small smile and replied, "Definitely. You?"

I let out a knowing sigh and said, "You don't even know."

We both proceeded to eat rest of the meal in silence, mentally agreeing to never talk about this morning again.

—

About two weeks later Professor Mcgonagall had special announcement at the end of transfiguration.

"Quiet down everyone!" She exclaimed as we were packing up. "'I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish, as a seventh year I do not recommend it."

This sent the room into a series of giggles, and it took Mcgonagall 5 more minutes to quiet everyone down again. "Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then, The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down."

All of the kids preceded to laugh some more, and I couldn't help to feel bad for the Professor who was not amused. She still continued though, "'But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way." This and Mcgonagall's stare shut the class up pretty well, all of us knowing that the threat was serious.

"You're dismissed." She finished and I rushed out of the classroom with my heart heavy. I was not sure how a pregnant girl would look in a gown.

—

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Did you hear the news!" Cedric said as he rushed to me. Our last classes had just dismissed, and I was on my way to dinner.

I frowned and said, "What news?"

He grabbed my arm, stopping me as he exclaimed "The Ball! Have you heard about the Yule Ball!"

"Oh," I said unenthusiastically, pulling away from his grasp and continuing to dinner, "the Yule Ball. I remember now."

Cedric grabbed me again, but this time holding my hands. "Well, I was wondering, if you would go with me. You know, as a friend."

My heart sunk. I really wanted to go with him, I really did, and if this news would have come a couple weeks earlier I would've said yes. But I couldn't now. I was pregnant, and he was not the Father. I didn't want to ruin his reputation like that. I was a lost cause, he wasn't.

"I can't go with you." I said after a minute, looking down at the ground.

"Why? Are you already going with someone?" Cedric asked, concerned. I sighed, not sure what to say. Should I tell him? Should I not?

I eventually just responded by saying "Look Cedric, even though I am not going with anyone, it doesn't mean I want to go with you. Just ask Cho, you know she is set on going with you."

Cedric looked offended, and I cringed. I didn't want to hurt him, he just didn't understand. "Why?! Why can't I go with my best friend!" Cedric yelled, and I didn't know what to say. I proceed to bolt off into a random corridor, trying to hold back my tears. "Wait! Evelyn!" Cedric called, running after me and grabbing my arm.

I spun around to look at Cedric, hair wiping my face. "I'm Pregnant!" I exclaimed, causing Cedric to take a step back in shock.

After a moment I began speaking again, this time in a softer voice with tears running down my face, "You know last month, after the Goblet of Fire." Cedric nodded, a concerned look still on his face. "Well my bed partner and I weren't careful, and now… now I am carrying twins."

Tears shown in Cedric's eyes, and I could tell he wanted to say something, but I cut him off. "I know what you are about to say, and I don't want to hear it. They're not your children, so you don't have to feel any responsibility to care for them. I just want you to start distancing yourself from me. You're in the public spotlight now, and I don't want to ruin your reputation with my irresponsibility and slut tendencies."

Cedric pulled me into a tight hug, causing both of us to cry. "Shh, shhh, shhhh." Cedric whispered in between his tears as he rubbed my hair. "You're not a slut Evelyn, and you better bet I will keep hanging out with you."

"But…" I began through sobs.

"But nothing." Cedric began, still hugging me, "Evelyn, you are the smartest, toughest girl I have ever met. I am proud to call you my friend, and I am sure that you will be an amazing Mom."

—

I don't know how long I sat in that corridor before Cedric returned, neither of us caring that we missed dinner. "Hey." Cedric said when he finally returned, sitting against the wall next to me.

"How did it go?" I asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Cho said yes." Cedric replied in a tired voice.

"Good." I stated, not even looking at Cedric.

"You're going to be okay." He said after a couple minutes, a tear leaking out of my eye.

"I know." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder. We both sat there, in the hallway, for a long time. Neither of us speaking.


	12. The Yule Ball

"Why am I doing this?" I said out loud, looking at myself in the mirror. It was the night of the Yule Ball and I was beginning to have doubts about how I looked.

My light brown hair was in loose ringlets framing my face and I light some light makeup on to compliment my features. My dress was dark red and tight, with a slit from the bottom to right above my knee and no straps. It looked good, I looked good, except for the baby bump that I was about to reveal to the entire school.

Until today I hadn't bothered to tell anyone, except Cedric, about the baby. Pomfrey had promised me she wouldn't tell, and I just covered up the bump with loose robes. But I realized that I would much rather people find out now and from me, then from a second hand source in a couple weeks.

Therefore, when Cedric and I went dress shopping, we picked a dress that would do just that. It wasn't extremely hard either even though I was only two months pregnant. Carrying two babies and my skinny frame made the bump especially evident. But, standing in the mirror about to go downstairs was really nerve racking.

What would people say? More importantly, what would Severus say? I know I had tell him eventually, but I just never thought it would be now.

I was interrupted by a knock on the dorm door from one of my roommates, "Hurry up! I have to get something!"

I sighed and took one last look at myself in the mirror, this was it. I had to this, and I knew I had to do it now. So, without thinking, I walked out of the room.

I could see the stares people were giving me as I walked out into the common room and to the great hall. Some of the looks were positive, with the occasional well wisher. But the stares were mostly confused and judging, as if I was walking around in a Death Eater mask.

I just kept walking though. I knew I couldn't pay attention to them, and I wasn't going to let myself. So when I saw Cedric and Cho standing at the entrance of the Great Hall I made a beeline to them. "Cedric, Cho." I said as I walked up to them.

"Evelyn!" Cedric said, both of them already spotting me.

"It's so great to see you!" Cho said, pulling me into a small hug. I looked at her in surprise, totally expecting her to be mad at me, and assuming the children are Cedric's.

I met Cedric's eye with a questioning look on my face as Cho pulled away. "I am so happy to hear about your pregnancy!" She exclaimed as she put her hand on my stomach. I gave her a weak smile, still very confused.

It was then that Cedric realized what was going on, and he quickly butted in to the awkward conversation. "I hope you don't mind Evelyn, but I told Cho about the babies and how they're not mine."

I looked at Cedric with an understanding look on my face, "Of course I understand." He let out a big sigh of relief, and I turned back to Cho who still had an excited look on her face. "And Cho, I am comforted by the fact that not everyone judges me for it."

I frown crossed her face, "Of course I don't judge you! Cedric explained to me that it was an accident! But I also think that what is meant to happen will happen, and I know that you were meant to be a wonderful Mother."

I grinned, touched by her statement. "I just wish that everyone else felt that way." I replied, looking around around at the dirty looks everyone else wasn't bothering to hide.

She grabbed Cedric's hand and I smiled at the sign of affection. "Don't pay attention to them, their opinions don't matter. All you need is the validation of your friends, and we support you." I smiled bigger at her words. She was actually calling me her friend. That means she was my first female friend.

Of course our moment was interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall, who ushered me into the Great Hall to watch the Champion's Dance. Leaving Cedric and Cho at the entrance and me in the swarming crowd of people.

As I pushed through the crowd of people I caught a certain Potions Professor's eye. He looked at me with a caring expression on his face before his gaze drifted to my bump, and his expression immediately turned to hate. I felt my face heat up and I looked away, and when I looked back to where he was standing I was shocked to find he was no longer there.

I promised myself that the second I can leave, I will go find him. I need to talk to him and explain everything.

—

The second the Champion's Dance finished I rushed out of the Great Hall, no longer caring if Cedric and Cho were worried. I just needed to figure out where Severus went.

Before the dance I saw him duck out to the carriages, so that's where I went. Not caring that my dress wasn't meant for snow.

When I finally got out there I quickly ducked behind a pillar, hearing another voice talking to Severus. It was Karkaroff's voice, and he was mad. I shuttered at the sound of the yelling going on between the two, it reminding me of my Father.

I quickly tuned in though, hearing things that made me quiver with fear. "The Dark Lord!" Karkaroff yelled, "He's back and you know it!"

"No he is not Igor!" Severus replied, sounding quite annoyed.

"I can feel it! In my mark! Don't deny that you can't too!"

I gasped loudly at Karkaroff's words. Severus, my children's Father, was an ex Death Eater? This was just great, as if I needed to be in anymore trouble than I am already in.

It was at that moment too that more memories of our night two months ago came back to me. Memories of the Dark Mark and how it looked on his skin. How did I not care about it at the time? How did I not say anything?

So many thoughts were running through my head, and I didn't even bother to think that they would have been able to hear my gasp. But they did.

"We are not alone." Severus said to Karkaroff.

I could hear Karkaroff's footsteps as he walked away. "Mark my words Severus, he's coming back." He said as his voice droned off, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was a couple minutes later before I heard anything else from Severus, which ended up being directed at me. "Come out Evelyn. I know you're hiding behind the pillar."

I let out a groan of frustration as I stepped out of the shadows, coming face to face with the Potions Professor. "How did you know it was me?" I questioned.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came out to find me, and only select people would have the nerve to hide from me like that."

I let out a scowl at his snarky words. "Well, now that we're standing here, do you mind telling me what you were doing talking to Karkaroff."

His face quickly turned into a frown as he said, "He was just spreading lies, why do you care?"

"Then what was that about He Who Should Not Be Named?" I retorted, ignoring his question.

"You know exactly what that was about."

I paused for a moment, looking down at my shoes, before looking up a couple minutes later. I didn't want to admit it out loud. "You… you used to follow him, didn't you?"

Now it was his turn to look down and not respond. I could tell he was embarrassed. "I was young." He responded, not denying it.

I turned away, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." I sarcastically muttered to myself.

I could tell that my statement of disgust didn't go over well with Severus, because he immediately got defensive. "At least I don't go sleeping with a bunch of randy teenagers without protection, and then get knocked up." He retorted.

I spun back around, fury all over my face. "You are the only person I have had any relationships with since school has started!" I practically screamed at him.

He laughed a cocky laugh, "Yea right. I'm not stupid Evelyn, you are not only two months pregnant! Your bump is way too big for that!"

I sighed at _his_ stupidity. "With twins! I'm two months pregnant with your twins!" I screamed without thinking, and regretted it once I said it.

A million emotions flashed across his face when he realized what I just said. Happiness, then shock, then disappointment, then anger. He was mad at me, and he fiercely turned away. "Severus. I meant to tell you earlier, but I couldn't bring myself too…" I whispered, walking closer to him and reaching my hand out.

He pulled away, still in shock. "Is it true? Are you really carrying my babies?" He said in a soft voice, looking over his shoulder and back up at me.

"Yes." I said, finally resting my hand on his shoulder.

We stood like this in silence for a couple minutes, listening to each other's heavy breaths and shivering from the cold. Then, all of a sudden, Severus spun back around to face me, anger radiating off his face. "No." He said simply with anger in his voice.

"What?" I questioned, taken back.

"You are my student, I am your teacher. That night never should've happened and you shouldn't be pregnant. But you are. That doesn't mean though that I have to be a part of their lives. So mark my words, I will never ever mean anything to you or your spawn and never will." He then stormed away, leaving me standing there, in cold, tears dripping down my face.

"What the hell just happened?" I muttered to myself.


	13. The Backlash

"Everyone knows Cedric." I whispered to him at breakfast the day after the ball.

Cedric looked around, taking in the stares of kids currently sitting in the Great Hall, before saying, "Ignore them."

"It's hard to ignore them when they are everywhere I turn, and besides I am pretty sure there's some nasty rumors going around about me that are hard not to hear. It's not easy being a teen mom Cedric, but you wouldn't understand." I snapped back.

Cedric looked annoyed, but I didn't care. "Hey guys." Cho said as she sat down beside Cedric, grabbing his hand.

"Perfect timing Cho." Cedric said under his breath while he glared at me. I stuck out my tongue at him, causing him to roll his eyes and look away. I snickered at his reaction.

Cho ignored our childish fight, instead changing the subject to something safer. "Have you thought about what you are going to do for the second task Cedric? After all, it's only a couple of weeks away."

This seemed to do the trick, because Cedric's frown quickly turned into a smile when he looked at Cho and started talking. "I actually figured out the egg a couple days ago." He lowered his voice before continuing, "Turns out you have to put it underwater. When you do you hear a mermaid singing about how I will have to go underwater to find something."

"Well how are you going to go underwater Cedric?" Cho said, hanging on to Cedric's every word. I rolled my eyes at the disgusting amount of affection.

"I did some research, and I could do a bubble head charm. It would act as a muggle scuba mask, letting me breath normal air." Cedric responded, looking excitedly into Cho's eyes.

"That sounds wonderful." Cho marveled.

"You should tell Harry." I said, interrupting Cedric and Cho's romantic moment, which caused both of them to look at me in shock. "Cedric, Harry told you about the first task, and this morning I overheard him saying that he hadn't figured the egg out yet. It would only be the right thing to do, give him at least some advantage."

Cedric's face formed a small smile, and he started nodding. "That's a great idea Evelyn!" He exclaimed, and I beamed. I guess everything was okay with us again.

—-

"Miss Owen! Miss Owen! Miss Owen! Please wait up!" Rita Skeeter called to me as I was walking through the hallway. Cedric had just left me to see Cho, and the hallway was completely bare. There was no one to get me out of this one.

"What?" I said, annoyed, as I spun back around to face the pig of a woman.

"Well," Rita began, out of breath from running to catch up to me, "I was hoping to interview you for this weeks column."

"Why?" I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"You are the first Hogwarts' student to be pregnant while in school for the last couple of decades, and that is a whole lot of juicy drama. Drama that my readers would want to hear about. Besides, parents want to know what is happening at their kid's school, and you provide just that." Rita said excitedly.

"Why would I want to do that, what is my benefit?" I questioned, starting to get angry.

"Well," She began, "you would have the chance to clear up some of the rumors I heard about you on the way here. There are some nasty ones after all, and then you don't have to make any more pregnancy announcements. Everyone would already know."

I was about to turn her down and walk away, but something stopped me. She isn't wrong, it could clear up a lot of rumors. I could say that I will not be announcing the Father, and I could specifically say who it is not. I could defend Cedric.

But how do I get her to write what I want? She has had a history of telling lies before, and her writing one that would create more rumors.

What if I negotiated with her and got her to take my exact statement instead of some phony one? That would definitely work.

"I will do your article," I began, causing the reporter to squeal in excitement, "but on my conditions." Rita nodded, and I began my requirements. "First off, I want you to write down what I say exactly. No magic quill or lies, just what comes out of my mouth."

"Second of all," I continued, "I will not tell you who the Father is, and you can't include your speculations in the article. Please respect my privacy and the Father's privacy. Lastly, paint Cedric and I in a positive light. So no hurtful lies or rumors, understand?"

She nodded her head and said, "So when do we begin?"

—

"At least the whole column isn't all about you. Half of it is about the Gamekeeper Hagrid." Cedric said to me one morning at breakfast, looking at the article Rita Skeeter interviewed me for.

"How bad is it?" I asked, doubt and reluctance in my voice.

"I still don't know why you agreed to talk to her, you know what she's done before."

"Just read me the damn article already." I said angrily.

"Okay, if you wish." Cedric said, unfazed by my reaction. He proceeded to make a big ordeal of clearing his throat before he began reading. "Evelyn Owen is the first teen to be pregnant at Hogwarts for decades, and I know a lot of parents have questions about how this happened. I, Rita Skeeter, have sat down with the teen to provide an insight for readers everywhere on the situation."

"Where does it talk about the Father?" I injected, bitting why lip and praying that the woman held true on her promise.

Cedric shot me an amused look before continuing. "Evelyn herself told me that she would not be disclaiming the Father of her children, that it was a private matter. She did though tell me that the Father was not Cedric Diggory, her best friend and rumored love interest. I don't know about you readers, but do you believe her? Write me your opinions and we'll discuss it in a future article. As always - Rita Skeeter"

"That bitch!" I exclaimed louder than I probably should've, earning me several stares from fellow classmates. "I just did the interview so I could tell her not to write about any speculations about the Dad! But she tricked me! When she told me she wasn't going to write about it in this article, she meant that she was going to write about it in a future one!" I put my face in my hands. "How could I be this stupid!" I mumbled. "I should've never trusted her! I was just so fead up with all of the rumors!"

"Hey, Evelyn." Cedric began, putting his hand on my upper back. "You had a moment of weakness. You were tired of the rumors and tried to stop them, that's perfectly normal. Now you know that you shouldn't trust people like her ever again."

I looked up at Cedric, a small smile on my face. "You're right." I whispered.

Cedric laughed, "Of course I am! Just make sure you listen to me next time, okay?" I nodded. "And when the next article comes out we'll be ready, always remember that."

"Okay." I said, now beaming. "We can handle anything."

"Damn right, now get back to eating. I don't have all day." Cedric stated, mouth full of food. I laughed, she had nothing on me.


	14. The Possibility

"Evelyn Owen." Professor Flitwick called from the front of the classroom, looking at an owl that was just delivered to him.

I shot up in my seat, eyes growing with fear. "Yes Professor."

"It seems," Flitwick began with a frown, "you've been called to the Headmaster's office."

"Wh…What." I sputtered out, feeling the stares of my classmates all focused on me.

"He expects you there now Miss Owen, so hurry along." Flitwick said, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes sir." I mumbled, grabbing my stuff and hurrying out of the classroom. I could hear the faint 'Ooos.' from my classmates as I rushed down the hall, my face turning red from embarrassment. Luckily the Headmaster's office was not far from the Charms classroom, and I was past the gargoyle, standing in front of the door way in no time.

Never in my life had I been to his office, and up until now I had no plans to. But here I was, about to walk in door and very nervous. I still entered it though, and when I did I let out a gasp. It was sure one of the most interesting rooms I have ever seen. From the trinkets flying around to the glass bottles covering the wall to the Phoenix in the corner, the room was magical.

I heard a soft chuckle from the back of the room, and turned to see the Headmaster at his desk with a smile on his face. He was obviously amused at my reaction to his office, and I quickly became embarrassed. "Miss Owen." He said with a smile.

"Headmaster." I addressed back, trying to sound more confident then I felt.

"Why don't you sit down." He suggested, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. I nodded and rushed to take a seat, not wanting to disappoint him. When I finally sat down I couldn't help but notice the empty chair beside me, and I was about to ask about it when Dumbledore beat me to the chase. Though this time it was directed at someone behind me. "That means you too Severus."

I spun around in shock, not believing my ears, as the Potions Professor emerged from the shadows and sat down beside me. "Se…Professor Snape." I said with a squeak, correcting myself.

"Miss Owen." He said, not even bothering to glance at me before continuing to speak. "What are we doing here Albus?" Severus questioned angrily.

He obviously was mad at me, and deep down I couldn't stand it. I wanted him to like me. But, I wasn't going to let it show. I instead just focused on Dumbledore as he responded to Severus' question. "We are all hear to discuss Miss Owen's situation." He said as he gestured to my stomach.

I looked at the Headmaster in shock, placing my hand protectively on my bump as Severus responded. "But what does Miss Owen's pregnancy have to with me."

Dumbledore and I both looked at him in shock."You know exactly what it has to do with you Severus." The Headmaster said.

Now it was Severus and I's turn to be surprised, how did he know? Dumbledore proceeded to chuckle at our reaction, taking a moment before he continued speaking. "I am the Headmaster of this school, and I know of practically everything that goes on here. Especially when it comes to my staff."

When I finally cut in I could barely speak. "How… What… Are you okay with it… us?"

"At first I was shocked, but then I realized how good of a couple you two would make." Dumbledore paused for a minute before continuing. "I knew that you were lying when you told me that you weren't being abused that day in the hospital wing. But I was glad when Severus stepped in, even when it was just for detention. I knew from the beginning how similar you too were, especially when it comes to how you grew up. Though your pregnancy took me by surprise, I was more surprised when I heard Severus wanted nothing to do with it." He finishes with a glare at the Potions Professor, and Severus looked guilty at his feet.

Dumbledore continued, this time his full attention on man beside me. "I get it that it might be hard for you to fall in love again, especially after Lily."

I cut in, "Who's Lily?" I asked.

Dumbledore turned to me and said, "I'll explain in a minute." Before turning back to Severus. "But Severus, you need to give Miss Owen here a chance. She wants to be with you, I can see it in her eyes. She is also carrying your children, and I know you have you grieves with them and how you worry they won't like you. But I can promise you yours will."

Severus looked like he was going to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off before he could. "Now don't tell me you can't take care of them because you never had a good Father, because you and I both know that is just an excuse. Miss Owen's Mom passed away when she was young, and you don't see her complaining. All of us in here know it, you're going to be a wonderful Dad. So suck it up and take responsibility for your mistakes!" The Headmaster practically yelled.

I looked back over at Severus to see a tear drip out of his eye, and I immediately got upset. Severus was never emotional, everyone knew that. But here he is, silently crying. "It's just… Lily. She… she would be ashamed." He breathed out.

I looked at Dumbledore with confusion in my eyes, still wondering who this Lily was. He finally decided to give me an answer. "Lily Evans was a Muggle-Born girl who grew up near Severus. In the beginning he helped her come to terms with her magic and she his abuse. But when they got into Hogwarts they were sorted into different houses, Lily in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin. As the years passed they both drifted apart and into different crowds, and that was when Severus met people that would later encourage him to follow Voldemort, as I'm sure you know." I nodded my head, hanging on to his every word. "That was also when Severus started making some bad choices, like calling…"

Dumbledore was cut off by the Potions Professor, who's head didn't come out of his hands. "I called her a mudblood. I was being bullied and teased by some idiots from her house, and she tried to defend me. But I didn't want her help, and I stupidly told her to go away by calling her a foul name."

"Severus." I whispered. A mix of sadness, sorrow, and disappointment in my voice.

Severus shot up out of his seat, turning so his back faced the Headmaster and I before continuing. "The worst part was I never told her I was sorry. She never spoke to me after that day, and at the time I didn't care. Hogwarts came and went, I became a Death Eater and she a resistance fighter. I continued to be alone, and she married James Potter, my bully and Harry's Dad. Then, years later, Voldemort broke my promise and killed them." I gasped and stood up, walking behind Severus and putting my hand on his shoulder. He did not shake it away. "She died thinking I hated her, but… but instead I loved her. I still love her." He turned back around to face me, sobs starting to wrack his body as he pulled me into a hug.

I was surprised that he would show this much affection in front of the Headmaster. But, I didn't care. I held him tight anyway, whispering soothing words as tears dripped out of my eyes.

Severus, through his tears, began speaking. I pulled slightly out of the hug, just so I could se his face while he spoke. "I always try to make it right though, in everything I do. That was why, when I found out she died, I went to Albus. I felt a lot of guilt and shame, and he helped me do something about it. I became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, because I wanted to carry out her mission. But, deep down, I know she'd never forgive me for all of the people I hurt, and then for getting you pregnant. I didn't mean to Evelyn, I truly didn't. You had so much you could do with your life, and I… I took that away." He barely finished though the tears, and I pulled him back into a tight hug.

"Severus, Severus, Severus." I began, still crying. "You didn't take anything away from me. I am still the same person I was at the first of the year. The only thing you did was _add_ purpose to my life. Before I had a hard time with love and believing it existed, but I feel so much love for these children. More then I can describe. Even though pregnancy can be hard, I mean morning sickness sucks, and the soreness can be a pain in the ass. But despite everything else, it is the most beautiful experience I have ever been through. And…" I paused, letting my words sink in.

Still in a bone crushing hug I continued, "And even though I never met Lily, and never will, I know one thing. If she is like you describe, then I know that she would be so proud of you Severus." He proceeded to cry harder into my shoulder, and I just kept talking. "You have dedicated your whole life to giving her justice, so much so that you are risking it every day for her. So, I don't care what you say, I know in my heart that she would be proud."

We stood, hugging, for a couple more minutes, before Severus finally pulled away to look me in the eyes. "I'll do it." He said, and I gave him a confused look. "I'll be apart of our children's lives."

"Oh Severus." I said excitedly.

"I can't promise that I'll be a very good Dad, or that I'll be as attentive as we both want. But I promise you, and the children," he said as he put his hand on my bump, "that I'll be better than our Dads ever were."

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I also can't promise you a relationship, especially since I don't have much experience in that department. But I will also promise to at least give it a try, as long as we take it _very_ slow."

"They, I, would love that." I said, tears of happiness starting to come as we hugged one more time.


	15. The Confrontation

I don't know how long Severus and hugged in the Dumbledore's office, we must've still been feeling sentimental after our moment. Though after a couple minutes we were interrupted by the Headmaster clearing his throat.

We both blushed and immediately pulled away, standing side by side with our heads bowed in front of Dumbledore. I could hear him chuckling at our reactions, as we didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Are we done here, I believe it is well past dinner by now?" Severus asked, sounding more confident then I knew he actually felt.

I could hear the Headmaster's footsteps as he got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. Now standing a couple feet in front of Severus and I. "Actually, there is one last thing I want to discuss with you Miss Owen."

I looked up at the man in shock, curious what else he wanted to talk about. "Headmaster?" I asked.

"Even though I know you won't be due while you are attending Hogwarts, and for most of your medical needs you can visit Poppy. But nonetheless, if there is anything else you need please feel free to come visit me. Maternity robes, easy transportation, even a problem with Severus, my door is always open." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you sir." I responded, beaming.

"Please," he said with a knowing look in his eyes, "call me Albus."

I nodded as Severus interrupted our conversation, "I think it's time for us to go Albus, don't you think?"

I looked up at the Potions Professor, admiration in my eye. "Of course Severus." The Headmaster replied, a knowing smirk on his face. Severus gestured to the door and I nodded, both of us starting to walk that way. "Oh, and you two." Dumbledore called, causing us both to spin around. "Make sure you are discrete." We both nodded one last time as I let out a giggle, continuing our walk down the stairs.

—-

"Where you serious when you told me that you don't blame me for ruining your life?" Severus asked me as we descended the steps of the Headmaster's office.

I let out a small laugh, reaching for his hand. "Of course I was silly! Out of all of the people that have wronged me in my life, you are not one."

He smiled and gripped my hand, "Good." He said, pausing before saying anything else. "You know, I have a habit of beating myself up about things I didn't really do."

"I know, but that is one of the many quirks of your personality." I replied with a hopeful smile.

"That's putting it nicely." He said with a scoff.

"Of course, everyone needs their flaws put in a positive light."

There was a long pause before Severus turned to me with a thoughtful look on his face, words finally coming out of his mouth. "You know, you are going to make a wonderful Mother."

A big smile came to my face, "Thank you." I whispered, squeezing his hand. "That means a lot coming from you, and even if it is quite the compliment I have to disagree. I mean, if I can't take care of my brother how can I take care of my children."

"Your brother?" Severus questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"My brother, Levi." I confirmed before continuing to speak. "He is seven years younger than me and going into his first year of Hogwarts next year. He is my world, but he is also the reason I worry so much. You see, he still lives with my Father and even though I always try to take the blunt of all of the pain in my household he still gets hurt. In my mind I always just thought everything would get better when he goes to school next year and I would be old enough legally adopt him, but he sent me a letter this morning that really worried me. He said that if he tried to escape for school like I have always done he will get killed. Apparently my Father is cracking down on us sneaking out." I finished by looking at my feet, not daring to glance at the man beside me.

"Don't worry," he said while lifting my chin, "I will do everything in my power to get Levi out."

"Really?" I questioned with hope in my voice, and Severus nodded. "Thank you." I finished by saying.

"You're welcome, now go to bed Evelyn." He said in a loving tone, and I gasped.

I had not noticed that I was at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. I must've been so engrossed in our conversation that I not been paying attention, but nonetheless he lead me here. "We're at my common room." I whispered, looking into his eyes and slowly inching my face closer to his.

"Of course, it's the gentlemanly thing to do." He breathed out, our lips almost touching.

"Severus." I moaned as our lips started making contact, before he abruptly pulled away. "Severus?" I said again, this time very confused. "What's wrong?"

"My corridors…they've been broken into." He whispered before bolting off in the direction of the dungeon.

"Wait! Severus!" I called, running after him.

"Go to sleep Evelyn!" The Potions Professor called from ahead of me, not stopping.

"No! I want to go with you!" I called back, grabbing his hand and causing him to stop. "Please." I whispered as he turned to face me. "Let me do this with you."

His face softened and his frown turned into a sigh. "Okay." He began, "But we need to go now." I nodded and we started running again.

—

We ran, we ran, and we ran some more. I, of course, was a lot slower than Severus. But, he seem to at least try to go at the same pace as me. We were on our way to the Dungeons, but halfway through our journey we were stopped by a loud, blaring noise a couple of corridors down. We both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other in shock. Severus gestured to the corridor with a concerned look on his face, almost as if he was signaling to go check it out. I nodded, curious and hopeful that is was the person we were looking for.

We both took off in that direction, following the sound of the screeching until it went away. Then, we were just following our memory. A part of me thought the noise sounded familiar, almost like the egg Cedric had to figure out. But another part of me dismissed the thought, hopeful it wasn't anyone I knew and cared about.

When Severus and I finally got to our destination we were greeted by the Hogwarts' Caretaker. "Snape!" Argus Filch hissed as he saw the Professor coming down the hall. Apparently he hadn't seen me yet, and I ducked behind Severus so that hopefully didn't happen. "Did you here that?!" Filch finished.

Severus looked at the man before saying, "That loud noise, yes. That is why I came running over here because I think it might be connected to the barriers that were just broken in my rooms."

"Probably the Peeves." The Caretaker muttered before raising his voice, "We need to look for them!"

"Argus, I think we need to go to my rooms." Severus suggested.

"I am going after the Peeves, but you are welcome to go to your rooms alone and check it out!" Filch retorted, and I had an unsuccessful attempt to stifle my laughter.

"What is that?" Filch questioned with a scowl.

"Miss Owen! What are you doing hiding behind Professor Snape and what is happening here?!" A familiar voice came from behind me and I groaned. It was Professor Moody, who had just come from the Dungeons. That bastard caused Snape reluctantly move and reveal my figure to Filch.

"Hello Professor Moody, Hello Filch." I said awkwardly with a little wave.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Filch yelled as he started running around in circles, Moody standing silently beside him

"Wait Argus!" Severus said sternly as the man stopped in his tracks. "Let us explain."

I looked at him with concern, unsure what Severus was playing at. "Evelyn and I were simply in the Headmaster's Office together when I heard that my rooms were broken into. She just volunteered to come with me."

"Sure. Sure I believe that." Moody said as he slowly walked closer to me and lowered his voice, "Now Miss Owen, I would be careful who you spend a lot of time with… especially with your… your situation. People may not always be who you think."

I gasped at him in shock, taking a step back and absent-mindedly grabbing Severus' hand while putting the other one protectively over my bump. "I think I know exactly who I can spend my time with and who I want my children to spend their time with. But thank you for the concern." I finished sarcastically at the Defense Professor.

Moody raised his eyebrows at the sight of Severus and I holding hands, and when we noticed we almost immediately let them go. Both of us suddenly feeling quite guilty. "Well then." Moody said with suspension in his voice.

"Professors." Filch said as he interrupted our conversation, picking something off the ground. "Is this parchment any of yours?"

Both Severus and Moody looked at each other for a long time, it almost seemed like they were having a stare off over the Parchment in Filch's hand.

Moody looked hard at what seems to be a place right over Severus' shoulder before quickly saying. "It's mine, the parchment is mine."

Now it was Severus and I's turn to be skeptical, both unsure what Moody was doing. After a couple of seconds a look of realization came across Severus' face and he looked at that spot over his shoulder, and then back at Moody.

Both of the Professors seemed to stare at each other again for a couple of minutes. "Evelyn." Severus said from the corner of his mouth at my figure just a couple feet away.

"Yes?" I answered, slightly worried.

"Get Filch to take you back to your common room, okay?" I nodded and Filch made movements to leave. I sighed and followed Caretaker down the hallway, sad that I couldn't stay with Severus.

But I only looked back once.


	16. The Second Task

Author's Note: I know I don't really post author's notes often on this site, which is odd because I often do them on other platforms. But I wanted to post one now, on this chapter specifically because this chapter marks a big point for me in this story. It feels like just yesterday that I posted the chapter about the first task, and I remember it being a really big deal for me because that meant I was about a third into the story. But when I posted that chapter I never would have imagined that the support and love I would receive for this story would grow to the point it has. It warms my heart every time I think about it and I just want to thank all of the people who bothered to click on this story, it truly means a lot! Also, remember that if you like this story please comment and favorite it because it helps draw more potential readers! If you REALLY like this story, please feel free to go read some of my other fanfics, especially the newest one I posted called "Her Story" which is a super personal sexual harassment account. Thank you guys again for everything!

—-

"You have no reason to be nervous Evelyn. Remember, I have a plan and know exactly what my strategy is. Everything is going to be okay." Cedric insisted with a reassuring smile on his face the morning of the second task.

"I just… am so worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself and all, but I just couldn't bare to loose you." I said in a small voice, my body visibly shaking from fear. I could see Cedric grab my hand from across the table and clutch it tightly in his own, rubbing his thumb back in forth on my palm to try and calm me down. I gave him a small smile of thankfulness before my face went sour again.

The Hufflepuff chuckled at my twisted up expression, and just squeezed my hand tighter. "Don't worry so much Evelyn, it's not good for the babies." He said in a knowing tone before letting his gaze drift down to my ever-growing bump that just became visible under my robes.

I nodded, a smile gracing my lips. "And," Cedric added, "not eating isn't good for you or them either. Remember, you're eating for three Evelyn."

I sighed reluctantly, knowing he was telling the truth. "You're right." I mumbled.

"What's that? Can you repeat that for me please." Cedric said with a knowing smirk, causing me to let go of his hand and hit his arm playfully, giggling the whole time. Cedric joined me in my laughter for a couple minutes, both of us savoring the moment without fear. But then a worried look crossed his face. "Evelyn, have you seen Cho today? She should be at breakfast by now." He said as his voice grew anxious, both of our smile's fading.

I gave him a concerned look, "You mean you haven't seen her yet? I thought you had spoken earlier?"

Cedric shook his head, a frown now on his face. "Last I heard she had to go to the Headmasters' Office last night for something about the Task, but she promised me she would see me at breakfast. You know, to wish me luck."

I shuttered at the thought of another trip to Albus' Office, remembering the one I had a couple of weeks ago with Severus. "I'm sure she just got caught up with her friends or slept in late." I said with an encouraging smile, unsuccessfully trying to make him seem happier.

Cedric just proceeded to run his hand through his hair, obviously quite nervous. I realized, in that moment, that I needed to do what Cedric just did me. "Hey." I said in a soft voice, breaking our silence. "It's okay, she's okay, I'm okay, and most importantly you're okay." I grabbed his hand as I spoke, just as he did to me. He gave me a smile, and I beamed back. We were both okay.

—-

We held hands as we walked down to the Black Lake from the Castle, both of us trying to find comfort and safety in each other. We did get some stares, all wondering the same question of whether my children were his. But they weren't, and we could care less what anyone else thought.

We didn't speak on that journey down, neither of us knowing what to say. The only words coming right as Cedric was about to leave me. "I have to go now." He said hesitantly, remembering how much of a mess I was in the First Task with the Champion's Tent.

I nodded slowly, not wanting to let go of his hand. A small part of me always thinks that when I say goodbye to him to go Compete, it will be the last time I speak to him at all.

He seemed to note the sad expression on my face because he quickly pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek while he was at it. "Don't leave me." I muttered softly into Cedric's shoulder.

"Never." He replied as he pulled away, going and standing with the other Champions. Leaving me alone, and trying not to cry.

"Miss Owen!" I heard a familiar voice yell from a nearby section of seats, causing me to spin around.

"Headmaster." I said in acknowledgement to the bearded man now coming towards me. "What can I help you with?"

Albus gave me a small smile as he stopped in front of me. His knowing eyes accessing my expression and my constant glances at Cedric. "I was just wondering," he began, "if you would like to sit next to me in the staff section during the Challenge?"

I looked at him in shock, "I would love to, but can I? I mean, I am only a seventh year." I replied hesitantly, not wanting to break any rules.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course you can, because I allow it."

I let out a small giggle, "In that case, I would love to."

"Good, now follow me Miss Owen." He said with a knowing smile, and I only looked back once at the Hufflepuff Champion before walking away.

—

"I think this would be a wonderful place for you to sit Miss Owen, it would give you a great view to watch your friend…" The Headmaster began while gesturing to the seat in-between him and Severus. I shot him an alarmed look, eyes wide in shock. Why was he placing me next to Severus when half the staff was already suspicious of our relationship? His eyes twinkled at my reaction, giving me a slight nod before I slowly sat down. I could faintly hear the Headmaster chuckle under his breath.

I didn't dare look at the Potions Professor, and he didn't dare look at me. Neither of us wanting to draw any more attention to our relationship, especially after our incident with the Caretaker and Defense Professor in the hallway a couple of weeks ago. I instead just focused on my twiddling thumbs when waiting for the buzzer to commence the task.

"Miss Owen, have you figured out what all of the Champions will be receiving yet?" I heard the Headmaster say, distracting my attention from my hands.

"Oh, no sir." I said politely, shocked that he was trying to carry on a conversation with me.

"The person they love the most." Albus said softly, turning his attention back to the lake before us.

"Oh." I breathed out, realizing in that moment it was Cho who was in the water for Cedric. That meant she was who he loved most.

Clearly the Headmaster saw my face fall at the thought, because he followed up his earlier statement by saying "If you weren't pregnant you would be in the water for Mr Diggory. It's clear to me that he loves you the most."

A big smile and a blush came over my face, as my eyes drifted to my feet from embarrassment. The old man chuckled at my reaction, and I even let out a small giggle before I heard a completely different sound on the other side of me. It was Severus, he had let out what sounded like a growl at the comment the Headmaster made.

At first I was taken back, worried that something was wrong with the Potions Professor. But after a minute I realized that the sound wasn't of pain, but of jealousy. Severus was jealous of the fact that Cedric loved me that most.

I could feel his arm stiffen as I purposely brushed our elbows together. I believe my attempt to show him that I understood his feelings was lost in the silence and the stone wall we put up between us. My face fell softly at the thought, hoping he wasn't angry at me for my reaction to the comment that the Headmaster made. After all, I had told Severus numerous times that Cedric was like a brother to me. But my worries were still present, even as the task started.

Almost immediately after the Cedric dove into water I started shaking and hyperventilating, causing me to draw some stares from the adults around me. This group included Severus, who's look of worry caused my heart flutter with butterflies. Then, all of a sudden, I felt something touch my hand that had fallen between Severus and I's seats. I looked down in alarm, and a smile flooded to my face at the sight. It was Severus, and he had grabbed my hand in his.

I'd never experienced much concerned intimacy from Severus, the only contact we really had was an occasional hug or our one experience with sex. But this was different, this contact was full of love and support. But most importantly, this was his idea, and that was what made it special. I squeezed his hand tight as I watched the unmoving water, my nerves flying away.

—-

The second I realized Cedric was safe and that he'd won was probably the happiest I had been in weeks, all of the worry that I had about the task just went away. I just remember jumping up from my seat in excitement, screaming at the top of my lungs for the Hufflepuff and his girlfriend that had just surfaced in the water.

Then I recall a blur of colors as I ran down to where Cedric would be getting hoisted up. I just remember watching him swim to the ladder as I hopped up and down from excitement. I couldn't wait for the moment when I could throw my arms around his wet ones.

But the second Cedric and Cho got up on the platform, they immediately hugged and kissed each other. My smile turned into a small frown as shock and jealousy took over my emotions. But just as soon as they embraced each other, Cedric was breaking away to hug me.

I pulled his wet body tight as a single tear of happiness dripped out of my eye. "You found her, you found Cho." I whispered, still holding on to Cedric.

"Yes," the boy began, "but more importantly I got back to you." I began sobbing at his words, and Cedric pulled back slightly from the hug in concern. "Why are you crying Evelyn, I'm okay." He said while wiping away my tears.

"Hormones." I choked out, causing Cedric to start chuckling. I even laughed a little as we pulled each other back into a hug.

—

"Miss Owen." A voice said from behind me, a voice that shouldn't be there. A voice I hadn't heard in a while.

As far as I was concerned for the last 10 minutes, I was alone in the hallway. It was late at night and I wasn't even supposed to be out due to curfew in the Castle. But I had been hanging out with Cedric in celebration for the past couple of hours, and had just bothered to head back to my Common Room.

But this voice wasn't a teacher patrolling the halls, or even another student sneaking around. It was Karkaroff, and I was almost positive he had followed me from the Hufflepuff common room. "Headmaster Karkaroff." I replied swiftly as my steps quickened, determined to not be found alone in an empty corridor with the man. Because something told me that Severus wouldn't be there to rescue me this time.

"Now now Miss Owen, you wouldn't be running away from me now would you?" He said with an evil smirk as he grabbed my hand, spinning me around and towards him.

I gulped in fear as I forced out a small sentence. "No sir," I began, "I was just trying to back to my dormitory before I teacher caught me… sir."

He grinned as he took my figure and pushed it up against the nearby stone wall. I merely gasped in pain at the action, causing the foreign man to chuckle in delight. "You think I forgot about you, huh." He whispered into my ear as he held me against the wall, "You think that just because your knocked up with some stud's babies that I wouldn't want you?"

I nodded in agreement as he grabbed my hair and thrust my head back against the wall. This time I let out a whimper of pain, and it only made him happier. "Well you're wrong baby. Something about you still does something to me. And who knows, maybe when your bastards come out I can have some of them too." His hand dripped towards the bottom of my belly, and that was when something snapped.

My knee immediately went up to kick him in the groin, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Then, while he was withering in pain, I elbowed him in the head, causing him to fall down. I stood there for a minute as I watched him roll around on the floor, kicking him once for good measure. "All my life I have been pushed around by men like you, disgusting pigs who think they can take what the want. And all my life I have tolerated it, enabling them to abuse and rape me how they wish. But there is no way in hell that I would let them, or you, do the same to may children!" I finished before spitting at the figure at me feet and running off.

One thing was for certain, my children would never be hurt in the ways I've been hurt.


	17. The Date

Author's Note: I am SO sorry int has taken me this long to upload another chapter for this story, and I feel terrible about it. It's just school has started back and I had to get back into my routine with tests, quizzes, and all of those things. But the new chapter is finally here, and I am excited for people to finally read it! Enjoy!

—

"Good Morning Evelyn, baby 1, and baby 2." Cedric said cheerfully as I sat down at breakfast, a big smile glued to his goofy face. I gave him a small on back, trying to mask the frown permanently plastered to my face.

"Good morning Cedric." I said grumpily, not even trying to sound cheerful.

"What's wrong with you today?" Cedric asked with a concerned look on his face, grabbing my hand out of worry. I pulled it away before he could get too comfortable.

"Cramps." I replied simply with a scowl on my face, narrowing my eyes at nothing in particular. "Everything hurts." I finished by saying.

"Ouch." Cedric commented while he started picking at his breakfast.

"Ouch is right." I mumbled while piling as much food as I can on my small plate, at this point not really caring what exactly it was.

"That's a lot of food there Evelyn, are you sure you are going to eat all that?" Cedric said with his plate barely touched.

I snorted my amusement, "I am eating for three Sir, you said it yourself last week. Besides, I read it was normal at this stage in my pregnancy." Cedric nodded reluctantly as he turned back to his plate, trying not to look at me shoving the food in my mouth.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to tell you." The Hufflepuff murmured underneath his breath in between bites of breakfast.

"Tell me what?" I snapped back with my mouth full, dropping my fork on my plate with a loud clatter.

Cedric sighed reluctantly as he slid over the folded up paper resting beside him, opening it up so I could see one of the headlines. "I haven't read it yet." He said reluctantly, but I couldn't hear him. I was too busy skimming the page.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed loudly I stood up from frustration, earning some stares from my fellow classmates before I embarrassedly sat down. "Sorry." I softly murmured. "That bitch!" I whispered to Cedric who had an amused expression on his face.

"Hogwarts' own residential slut, Evelyn Owen, has been reported upon in the past by yours truly, Rita Skeeter. But when I wrote about her a couple weeks ago my readers will all to edger to way in on who you think are the father of her babies? Me and most of my readers believe that it is one person, Hogwarts' favorite Mr Cedric Diggory."

"That bitch!" Cedric exclaimed and shot up from his seat, almost mirroring what I did minutes earlier.

"Sit down." I hissed at the Hufflepuff as his face grew red and he sat back down. I just shook my head and continued reading the paper in front of me. "But the question is does he know, or do his parents know? And is he ready to take on the responsibilities of parenting? That, my readers, is a good question we may never know." It was then that Cedric snatched the paper from my grasp and threw it on the ground. "Cedric!" I exclaimed loudly at the boy, and angry scowl coming over my face, "What was that for?!"

"I can't stand it anymore Evelyn!" He yelled as he got up from his seat and started walking off. "The way they ridicule you and me! It's ridiculous!"

"What are you talking about Cedric? I am really okay!" I shout out behind him as he stormed down the Great Hall.

"I just want to alone right now, okay." He said harshly as he shook off the hand I had placed on his shoulder.

"Okay." I replied in a soft voice as I watched him walk away. I could faintly hear the snickering from the morning crowd behind me. Of course it was then, out of the corner of my eye, that I could see Severus storm off with this morning's Rita Skeeter article in hand jealousy painted on his face.

—

Hours later, after my last class of the day, I was able to talk with Cedric about what had happened that morning at breakfast. I just remember him sinking against the wall and putting his face in his hands, all while muttering a string of apologies. My heart broke at the sight, and I just sat down beside him. Talking about random fluff that doesn't mean anything, and just enjoying each other's company.

But there was one more person I owed an explanation to. Severus. I really needed to talk to Severus. So after all of my classes on that cold, rainy Friday I headed down to the dungeons to speak to the Potions Professor.

I wasn't expecting much when I began to step in the dark classroom, prepared to see Severus sitting at his desk grading papers as normal. But before I could show my face to the unexacting teacher I heard a voice that froze me in my tracks. Professor Karkaroff, he was in Severus' classroom. And he wasn't happy.

I could only make out a couple words like "mark" or "named" before my air caught in my throat and I couldn't let another breath out or in. I was frozen with only thought on my mind, that I needed to get out of there. So when I regained movement I ducked out of the doorway and ran down the hall as fast as I could manage. But now I had more of a need to talk to Severus, and I think I knew when and where to do it.

—

I ducked into the low hanging doorway of the Hogshead Pub that weekend during the Hogsmeade visit, glad that my prediction was right. There, with a couple empty glasses sitting in front of him already, was a very upset looking Severus.

"You know," I said sultry as I walked up behind the Potions Professor, "this is technically our second date. Not counting of course the sex we had."

He let out a big scowl, not even bothering to look me in the eye. "Go away Miss Owen. Can't you see that I want to be alone."

I giggled, "So it's back to Miss Owen now is it?

"It should always be Miss Owen, and it was a mistake for it not to be." Severus said in a low grumble.

"Really?" I asked as I sat in the bar stool sitting beside him. "Are you sure it isn't because of that article Rita Skeeter wrote about me dating Cedric?"

The man didn't respond, instead he just looked at the fire whiskey sitting in the bottom of his glass.

"So I'm right?" I followed up while inching my hand next to his.

"No!" He snapped as he pushed my nearby palm away from his own.

"It must be Karkaroff then, something about your past." I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"How do you know about that?!" Severus exclaimed with wide eyes, finally glancing at me.

"I heard you two speaking this morning, but don't worry. I didn't actually hear what you said. I bolted right when I heard his voice. But I just came to talk to you." This statement seemed to grab the man's attention, as his angry expression turned to a curious one.

"About what?"

"About the jealous and angry look you gave me this morning. I just assumed it was about the article."

"Oh," He began before turning harsh again, "well that wasn't jealousy."

"Really?"

"It wasn't…" He said before pausing and speaking again, "Well, maybe."

I burst out in giggled at his confession, and a sheepish grin came upon his face. "I knew it! You are quite a envious man Severus Snape!"

"Don't remind me." He said with a grumble.

"I like it, it endearing!"

"No. It's a trait of, what do you kids call it, a dark dungeon bat!?"

I sucked in a deep breath at his words, a frown appearing on face. "Look at me Severus." I said after a moment, grabbing his face to turn towards mine and away from his glass. "Never ever, ever say that about yourself. You are a wonderful, handsome man with two beautiful children on the way."

He let out a sharp hiss of breath at my fingers tracing the edge of his face. "You know I don't believe you, right."

"I know." I whispered out as my face drifted closer to his.

"Wait," He replied softly, "not here."

"Then where?" I said seductively.

"My rooms." And before I could blink he had laid out a handful of coins to pay for the drinks and had grabbed me by the hand, leading me to the exit of the bar.


	18. The Secret

I'm back with another chapter, and this one is pretty important! Other people start learning about Severus and Evelyn's relationship! Speaking of our favorite couple, I was thinking of giving them a ship name. My only idea so far is Sevevelyn, but does anyone else have a better idea? Comment down below! Also don't forget to check out my new short story "Infatuation" about Hermione and Lucius. I hope you check it out! But always remember to leave kudos, comment, and bookmark this story. It means so much to me and fills my weeks with joy!

—-

The first time I had slept with Severus was a rush of emotions. I didn't really know what happened, or what the consequences were, or even why I'd done it. This time though, when my eyes fluttered open to reveal an all to familiar ceiling, I only felt one thing. Confused, I was very confused.

Only a few weeks ago I was crying with him in Dumbledore's office, listening to Severus confess his problems. In that room he made me a promise that we could try to be a real couple, but I don't think random sex was what he meant. But, when it comes down to it, I don't know what he meant. So I just left, hoping to avoid awkward conversation when he woke up.

—

I liked to think my day got better, that it only improved. But sadly I was wrong. The second I got into the Great Hall I was bombarded by an onslaught of whispers and giggles. At first I thought it was because I was doing the dreaded walk of shame, and I immediately tried to pat down my probably messy hair. But as I got closer to my usual spot next to Cedric I realized that I was wrong.

There was no empty seat to his left, nor to his right. Instead there was a sea of blue, Cho's Ravenclaw friends, surrounding the couple I usually sat next to. I could feel the rage coming on, but I tried to control myself. For all I knew they were only intending to sit there for a minute before moving. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something else going on, something that wasn't so innocent.

So when I walked up to the group I was already taking deep breaths. "Hey Cedric." I said shakily with a tap on the Hufflepuff's shoulder.

"Evelyn." He replied as almost if he was surprised, but once he got over the initial shock of my presence he began to look around. As if he was trying to see where I was going sit. Though he never got a chance to tell me his answer.

"Owen." A Ravenclaw girl sitting off to his right stood up and said. I believe her name was Marietta Edgecombe, but them again I had never met her before so I wasn't sure.

"Hello." I said with a friendly tone to my voice. "Marietta, right?"

She rolled her eyes, which caused me to raise my eyebrows in response. "Don't try to be nice to me slut. We all know you have been going behind my girl, Cho's, back to sleep with Cedric. After all, Rita told us all about how Cedric is actually the father of your children. And even if that unfortunate event happened before Cedric and Cho got together, it still leads all of us to believe that you too have been cozy after. I mean, your practically on the walk of shame right now."

I gaped at the girl's words, shocked at her nerve. "Excuse me." I stuttered out.

She just smirked before taking her half eaten yogurt and turning it upside down on top of my head, spilling the gooey liquid all over me. My hands immediately went to wipe the dripping substance out my eyes, but it didn't help. It still continued it's slow descent down my face. I could hear Cedric and Cho's shouts of disapproval at the girl's action and the crowd's laughter, but in that moment it didn't matter. I could only feel the wave of utter shame and humiliation cash upon me. It came with a fresh set of tears that prickled at the back of my eyes.

I couldn't stand to even be in front of everyone anymore, and I bolted from the Great Hall. Finally letting the tears come out.

—

"Wait! Evelyn! I didn't mean for her her to do that!" Cedric said urgently as we met up with each other in a nearby corridor.

"It's not just that Cedric." I said in-between sobs. "It's just, that's how I got treated before I met you. Dirt, it was always like I was dirt. But since I've been your friend you I thought I had moved on, and no one would ever talk to me like that again. But…but here we are." By the time I said my last sentence Cedric had pulled my head towards his chest.

"You know," he said after a minute, "we need to stop getting ourselves in situations where one of us either ends up crying or mad."

I giggled at his words as he let out a couple of chuckles, all while squeezing me closer. "Tell me what happens at the Tournament Champion's meeting today, okay." I asked as he just nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Of course." He whispered softly.

—

"Hermione." I said in polite greeting to the girl washing her hands beside me. Both of us having just come from the bathroom stales.

"Hey Evelyn!" She replied with a sweet smile as she turned off the faucet, proceeding to start drying her hands.

I smiled in return as we went back to acting in silence, that is until she began to ask me a question. "Can I ask you something Evelyn?"

"Sure, what is it?" I replied with curiosity in my voice.

"What…what happened this morning at breakfast? You know, with the yogurt?" She asked hesitantly, and I sighed. How could I have not known that would be the question?

"Umm…" I began as tears came to eyes. "They…they just thought I was causing Cedric to cheat on Cho, and since Cho is their friend they are really mad."

"That's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed before seeing the single tear run down my face. "Oh my gosh, Evelyn. Come here!" She said softly as she pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry Hermione." I said as tears began to fall down my face at a more rapid pace, but I tried to wipe them all off. "It's just been really hard for me lately. And… and you've just always been so kind to me."

"Well I always try. And you've always been so kind to _me._ I'm the one who should be grateful." She said was we pulled apart from the hug.

"You just don't understand Hermione, it's been _really_ hard being me lately. I mean, with the twins and with Rita's speculation of Cedric. It's just not fair!" I practically screamed, and Hermione just nodded. "I mean, Cedric isn't the Dad. He really isn't, tell me you believe me. Please tell me." I begged as I sat on the floor. Hermione sat down beside me and put her hand on the upper of back as I rocked slowly.

"I believe you." She whispered.

"No you don't." I muttered under my breath. "Because it's not Cedric, it's really not. The father of my children is P…Professor Snape, Severus."

The second I said it I hoped I didn't, and looked up to see if she had heard what came out of my mouth. But it was too late, she'd heard everything. And if her shocked expression told me anything, it was that she would have some questions.

And I didn't know how to answer them.


	19. The Long Night

I am back! Sorry for such a long time since my last update but I was writing other stories and chapters! If anyone is curious I would love it if you went and checked them out. But, never mind that, I just hope you enjoy the new update! If you do please favorite, comment, and follow this story! Thank you guys for everything! -Heather

As I stared into the Gryffindor common room fire I thought back on my day. First it was Cho's friends, and the stunt they pulled at breakfast. Then it was my confession to Hermione in the girl's bathroom. One that ended in the two of us strolling through the hallway, me explaining to her the whole situation. How I tried to kill myself at the beginning of the year, how Severus saved me, then how we grew close and bonded over our alike situations. So much so that now my children are his.

The best part about the whole thing is that she understood. After I finished my story she just pulled me into her arms and whispered over and over again how she would never tell. And I just started to cry.

But now I am here, waiting for the minute when Cedric knocks on the common room door and he can tell me all about how the third task is supposed to go. News that I have dreaded since that day in the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore spoke a name I prayed would never be spoken.

"Evelyn." A voice called from the doorway, causing me to turn my head and jump up from my seat.

"You're back!" I exclaimed to Cedric as I ran over to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. "How was the Champions' meeting?"

"Okay." Cedric replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'okay'? Like, how dangerous is it? Do you still think you will win? Please, please, just tell me anything more." I practically begged and interrogated at the same time as I let go of his torso.

He looked down at his feet before meeting my eyes again, "I don't think you'll like my answer very much Evelyn."

"What do you mean?" I asked as my voice grew panicky.

"There's a maze, filled with terrors, that I have to go through. The first person to reach the center wins."

I didn't respond, but I didn't need to for Cedric to know was thinking, "But, hey, Evelyn." He began again as he grabbed my hands and attempted to make eye contact. "Now I know what I should start thinking about, and so you and I can create the best game plan possible. Then I will win, and all will be right with the world."

Once again, the room went silent and no words were spoken. But instead of remaining standing up, he guided my hands into the common room and to the couch. Pulling me to sit beside him. And we sat there, still in silence, for longer than both of us care to admit.

—

I don't know when Cedric left, but he did. Eventually claiming the need to head back to his room before curfew. Yet, even when he was long gone, I remained where I was. Still just looking into the fire.

I got up eventually, feeling the desire to go to an unknown location. One that I didn't realize until I was out of the common room and halfway there. "You're wanting to see him too?" A voice said as I turned the corner to my destination.

"Yes." I replied simply to the scar-headed, black haired boy leaning against a thick wooden door.

"Professor Dumbledore is in a meeting with some people right now, but you're welcome to wait for him with me." Harry said with a smile, as I returned it and leaned up against the door next to him.

"The third task?" I asked after a couple minutes, trying to figure out what he was doing waiting for the Headmaster.

"No." Harry replied, "Nightmares."

I wanted so badly to follow up on that reason, what did he mean by nightmares? Yet the look on his face told me that I shouldn't and it wasn't my place. So I didn't, and Harry and I must've waited there for at least 30 more minutes. But soon enough I was practically falling asleep in my hands.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep?" Harry stated, waking me up from my nap. I just shook my head in agreement.

"Well, if you want to head back to start getting your breakfast, you can. If you hurry you might be able to get at least a couple minutes of sleep. I am open to getting your message to Dumbledore."

"Breakfast?"

"It's almost time for your first class."

I slapped my forehead and groaned in frustration. How could I have stayed awake all night? "I can't believe it." I mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I've been up, all night." I clarified.

"Wow, so you want to take me up on my offer?"

"Yes. Tell him that I feel something is going to happen at the third task, something to Cedric, and I can't explain it. I just do, and he needs to take me seriously. Please, just tell him that for me." And before he could respond I darted back down the stairs, trying to mask the tears in my eyes at the thought of Cedric dead on the ground.

—-

By the time I made it out of the long stairwell I didn't know what to do. I was fed up with being worried. I always have the unexplainable itch that I was going to lose my best and only friend, but it won't go away no matter how hard I try.

"Evelyn." A low yet familiar voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing sitting in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office, shouldn't you be heading to your first class?"

"Severus." I just whispered before breaking into tears and sliding my back against the wall.

He didn't ask me to explain, and I don't think he ever will. Severus just walked over and sat next to me, holding my hand as I let all of my emotions out.

—-

"I, as a teacher at this fine institution, hereby give you the day off. You need to go bed." Severus said after a couple minutes of us just sitting in the hall.

"No I don't." I said as I practically fell asleep on the older man's shoulder. "I need to go to class."

Severus didn't respond, all it took was a stern look at my sleepy demeanor to make me blush and nod in agreement at his previous statement. "Let's go." He said after a minute, pulling my figure into his arms.

I just groaned as he stood up and carried me in the direction of my common room. "Don't you have a class to teach?" I asked quietly.

"No, I have a free period." He replied simply.

"Oh…well thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a long moment of silence, one that lasted until the doorway of my common room was in sight. "Can you take it from here?" Severus finally asked, and I just nodded my head in agreement.

Then he just set me down so my bare feet touched the cold tile and began to walk away. I didn't know why I did what I did next. Yet I am grateful for it. "Wait… Severus."

He turned around speedily, and I just began to take calculated steps towards him. "What-" He began but I didn't let him finish.

Because, before either of us could do anything else I pulled his soft lips onto mine.

"Three broomsticks, tomorrow." Severus said simply as we both pulled away, minutes after the kiss began. I just nodded and we both turned away, going our separate directions with the thought of a glorious tomorrow.


	20. The Muggle Pub

I am back with another hopefully great chapter your guys will enjoy! And I just want to say how CRAZY it is that I now have a 20 chapter story (what?!) When I posted the first chapter of this story years ago I would've never thought I could've gotten this far. I actually would've been positive that I would've given up by now. Yet I am still here, with great readers who inspire me to not abandon it! And for that, I am forever grateful! Remember to comment, favorite, and follow this story! Enjoy! -Heather

—

It must've been at least 11:00 that Friday night when I began my trek to the Hogwarts gates, butterflies fluttering in my stomach all the way there. Just like they had ever since he asked me in the first place. There was just something about him, the idea of us being together, or maybe just the thought of a repeat performance of our last unofficial date made me jumpy with anticipation.

But this wasn't like them, it wasn't just a drink in some random bar that may or may not end with sex. This was different, this was real, and I couldn't help but be optimistic.

I saw Severus waiting by the gates of Hogwarts, standing in his long black cloaks like always. I gave a small squeal of excitement before running up to his stone figure, tugging on his sleeve with a small laugh.

"Wow, Evelyn." He said without emotion as he gave me a condescending look.

I rolled my eyes at his reaction, trying to imagine how much more pessimistic could be. "Don't say that!" I snapped back, practically stamping my foot in the process. But soon after my small outburst, the sour mood faded away. Leaving me with the giddy with the same energy that was there before. "I…am just ultra excited for our date today. Did you know I have never been on a date before, like a real date, with another guy."

"Oh." Severus just responded, a wave of shame crossing his face for just a second.

"But don't worry about it, Severus. I am so glad I get to go on my first one with you, the Father of my children."

My comment brought a smile to his face, a small one, but one nonetheless. "Well," he began, "I am glad you feel this way." And that was all he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me close to his body, giving me a twirl before sending us straight into a side-along apparition.

I just let out a small gasp before feeling my feet touch a hard, concrete ground. I looked around and proceeded to look up at Severus in surprise. "Muggle London!" I exclaimed in a whisper. He just nodded as he released me from against his chest, keeping my hand still in his. "I can't believe it, our date is in muggle London!"

"I wanted to surprise you, I hope you like it. I was able to get the Headmaster to let us leave for a night because I just thought it would be fun to get dinner together. Without fear of being seen or discovered by people who would care."

"What a wonderful idea Severus! But, I must ask, where are we going tonight? I am starving!"

Severus just smiled some more, and even let out a small chuckle. Which, for him, is a rare occurrence. "There is this muggle place, a small pub, that I frequented as a child. Whenever my Mother would take me into town we would eat there together. Just her and I, and I loved it. Some of my fondest childhood memories happened there. So, I just thought, it would be a good place for us to go. Even though if you prefer something different, I am sure there are many other opti-"

"What are you talking about Severus? Of course I would love to go to that restaurant and see just a snippet of your childhood and of your Mom. That would be amazing, and don't ever doubt that!"

He just smiled gratefully at my outburst, an amused glint in his eyes. Proceeding to wordlessly grab my hand and lead me to the restaurant that was just around the corner.

I looked up at the hell hole in front of me, spying the sign barely hanging on to the roof and the cracks in the windows. "This it?"

"Yes," he began "I hope that is okay. It doesn't look quite like I remember it."

I just proceeded to put a smile on my face, nodding still. "Lead the way." And he did.

—

We were seated at the back corner table, the restaurant having more people than I ever would've expected. Severus ordered a beer, I just ordered water.

"I never would've pegged you as a muggle beer person Severus… well… I guess I wouldn't have pegged you as muggle anything." I began as soon as we placed our beverage order.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct, but something about this restaurant, my memories here, make it really the only muggle thing I don't despise."

"You hate all things muggle?"

"For the most part, yes. It reminds me of my Father, the bastard."

"Sometimes I feel that way too. You know, because my Dad was a muggle and my Mom was a witch. Just like yours." I began as I sipped my drink, looking at him expectantly.

Severus gave me a playful smile as he replied. "Even though, from what I understand Evelyn, your Mom was more than just a witch. She was the last living member of the Burke family. One of the quote on quote 'Sacred Twenty-Eight,' and therefore that makes you the last living person in a pureblood line. There are some that value that very highly, and that puts you in a unique position. Especially with you carrying the now heirs to the Snape line."

I laughed at the comment, not noticing how serious his face had gotten. "Oh please, I could care less about the bullies you surround yourself with Severus. I swear they can do and inflict nothing I haven't already been through." He looked as if he was going to disagree, but I just continued to speak. "And don't dispute that Severus, I have a very good idea what happens at those meetings. Thanks to what I would hear my Mom talking about when I was younger. I am very familiar with all of those 'beliefs' and those 'actions.' But most importantly how wrong they are."

"I am more worried about them." Severus replied, gesturing to my large stomach.

"Well, I don't know about you Severus, but I don't ever plan on introducing them to your 'friends.' As far as I am concerned they will never ever meet."

"That is very idealistic, isn't it Evelyn? Unrealistic?"

"It shouldn't be. They will never live anywhere close to the life me or you have had to, and that is a fact." I said as my face lifted and a hand went protectively to my stomach, giving Severus a nasty look.

Severus held off on his response as our drinks were delivered, and even after the server walked away hadn't replied to my comment. It was only several minutes afterward that anything came out of his mouth. "I love that you think you can protect them, you know, our children."

"I love that you call them our children."

"Well, they are. Are they not?"

I paused. "No, they are. It's…it's just that you can sometimes you can feel so distant, so far away. Which makes complete sense, especially since the nature of our relationship is so forbidden. But, just when I begin to lose hope, you say things like that, or do a thing like this. And that makes it all the more while."

"You know, sometimes that is hard for me too. To try and look past all of my guilt and shame for our relationship. But, moments like this, with you, help me with that as well."

We ordered dinner, with both opting for the greasiest pub food you could find. And both of us enjoyed it immensely. Yet, something still stayed on my mind. So, after several minutes of silence I spoke to the man across from me. "Hey, Severus, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What does my, you know, situation mean for us after Hogwarts." I said with a gesture to my stomach. "How will that go for them, and us."

Severus was silent for another minute, a contemplating look crossing his face. "It doesn't have to mean anything major. But, I obviously want to be a part of their lives and a major part at that. Yet, I don't want to force you to be with me permanently, or even move in with me. After all, you are still so young with so much life ahead of you. I can't intrude, but I mean…"

I cut him off, giving a slight chuckle at his obvious nervous rambling. "Even though I don't really know what I will be doing for the rest of my life. I can definitely tell you that as of right now being with you and living by your side sounds extremely appealing. Because I, like you, so badly want their Dad to be such a big, positive, role in their lives. And even regardless of that, I have no one else besides you. No real family, besides my brother, and no friends, besides Cedric. I am almost equivocally alone."

Severus' shocked faced turned to a generous smile, a slight blush appearing on his pale face.

"And, I don't know if I can say that I love you yet, but I can definitely say that I really like you. I want to raise my children with you, and I want to live with you. If you would allow it."

"Of course." Severus breathed out before grabbing my face from my across the table, pressing his lips to mine. I gave a slight moan as they moved in sync, counting my lucky stars for whoever blessed me with him.


	21. The Short-Lived Joy

I feel like I say this way too much, but I am so sorry I haven't updated this story recently! Life and school have been particularly crazy lately. I have also been working on a couple other fics that you guys should check out! But, as always, I would appreciate if you bookmarked, commented, and left kudos on this work!

It must've been a week after our date, a week after Severus kissed me in a pub, and I week after he just dropped me off at the entrance of the dormitory. He said that I need a real, teenage date. One where it ended in a kiss on the cheek and a promise for more.

I protested that, claiming I have never lived any part of the normal teenage experience. I mean, I am pregnant and ready for some action for god's sake. But Severus said that only proved his point. I needed to feel normal.

I didn't believe him at first, but when I was laying in my bed that night I realized Severus was right. He left me feeling giddy and optimistic, something I hadn't felt before.

But it didn't last, because with each passing day it grew closer to the third task. After classes, everyday Cedric, Cho, and I would go to the library. We would scour the shelves in search of anything that would be of help. But it felt that for every spell Cedric learned there were 4 books with nothing but useless information. It was pointless.

Sometimes I would see the other Champions doing the same thing, researching the shelves of Hogwarts. But their faces said the same thing as ours, there was nothing but frustration. Yet we all kept trying anyway.

Cedric seemed to think it would all be okay like he always had. But when the eve of the third task rolled around I was a mess. Because, despite popular opinion, everything was not okay.

—-

I woke up the morning of the task in a panic, a cold sweat covering my entire body. Instinctively my hand went to my large stomach, but it only took a small tap to feel a distant movement, signaling to me that the twins were all right. The only thing was I wasn't.

I got dressed hastily, putting on the first outfit that caught my eye and hurrying down the dormitory steps. But, when I reached the entryway there stood the man of the hour, Cedric himself, waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I said with panic in my voice, immediately trying to assess if anything was wrong.

"Today is a wonderful, special day, and I just wanted to surprise you. You know, walk down to breakfast."

I laughed, my worry fading away for a mere moment. "You know," he began again as he grabbed my hand, "you need to relax. Have a little more fun."

He then proceeded to break into a skip, still with my hand in his. My head threw back with even more laughter. "Stop that! You know I can't move like that with the twins!"

"Well, how can you move?!" Cedric exclaimed comically.

"I can do a little trot, maybe. It depends on if they decide to behave today."

"How can they not, today is too important! So trot with me Evelyn Victoria Owen, trot with me too breakfast."

I just squeezed his hand, beaming when he met my eyes. And with that one small glance, we burst out down the hall, laughter surrounding us.

—

"You seem in a good mood today Evelyn," Cho said when Cedric and I sat down.

"Well how can't we be having a fabulous time, we 'troted' all the way here from the Gryffindor common room. Because, if you haven't heard, today is the day of the third task." Cedric said cheekily, flashing his girlfriend a charming smile.

"I guess I did hear a little about that, and I must say I am so excited to see you win," Cho replied as she leaned across the table and pecked Cedric on the lips. Both of their faces plastered with a huge smile. I thought about doing something stupid and childish, like gagging, but I decided not to. They needed their moment, even if it was something as childish as kissing across the breakfast table.

All of a sudden a voice came up from behind us, McGonagall's voice, making everyone jump. "Mr. Diggory, Ms. Cho, Ms. Owen," She said in acknowledgment with a small nod before continuing, this time with her gaze focused solely on Cedric. "Mr. Diggory, since it is the day of the third and final task we wanted to surprise you and your fellow Champions."

"What is it, Professor?!" Cedric questioned excitedly, glancing back at me with wide eyes.

"Well, it's currently residing in the Headmaster's office. So, please, by all means, head that way and check it out."

I had expected him to go without a second thought, hopelessly following McGonagall's steps. But he didn't.

He stayed by my side, even when she was almost on the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" I whispered fiercely to him without even really looking his way.

"Waiting until she lets you go too." He whispered back.

"But why?"

"Are you kidding me, Evelyn," he said with a small chuckle, "you are basically my sister. Of course, I want you to come."

I didn't say anything, stunned at his response. But I don't really know why. Throughout the year he has time and time again proved to me his kindness and loyalty. Sticking by me and including me even when it wasn't easy. So it was only probable he would want to include me in on every aspect of his special day.

Before the deputy Headmistress disappeared out of the Great Hall she looked back to see Cedric standing united next to me, both of us meeting her eyes. She simply gave us a warm, small smile before nodding her head in agreement.

Then, without any warning, Cedric grabbed my hand and started tugging me towards the exit. I took one look and seeing Cho had quickly rejoined her Ravenclaw friends, I was free to follow Cedric without worry.

So we left breakfast the same we arrived, trying to move as fast as possible and laughing all the way. But this time we were both anticipating the possible joy waited for us just a couple of rooms over.


	22. The Final Moments

It had been far too long, and that is inexcusable. But, the chapters are getting sadder and harder to write. I promise though, updates will be coming soon! Leave kudos, comment, and bookmark, but most of all, please enjoy! Love you all!

I would be wrong if I said I wasn't jealous of Cedric. Here I was, overcome with anticipation as we approached the Headmaster's office, to only see what seemed to be Cedric's father. He stood a little over 6 feet, with mousy brown hair and small glasses. But his face, his eyes, were so familiar. He appeared to be exactly what I imagined Cedric to be like in 30 years.

At first it made me smile, seeing someone I love so dearly so excited. Or to witness the reunion hug they shared, and his grateful "What are you doing here Dad?"

But, witnessing every other Champion's reunions, I realized I felt envy at their joy. I would never have a parent that would be excited to see me. Especially not one that would go to my school to surprise me, even if there was a possibility of death. I could just picture, my Dad's sneer at the thought.

"It gets better, trust me." A voice said from the right of me, snapping me out of my thoughts and towards the speaker.

"Professor Dumbledore." I acknowledged, growing nervous at the sight of his presence.

He gave me a small smile, and continued speaking. "You might never be able to have that loving embrace of a parent, but you can always provide it to others."

It took me a minute, but finally I beamed at his words. I could be that for my children. "And besides," he continued, "you're not the only one." He pointed a finger at a scene I hadn't seen before, Harry Potter embracing a red-headed woman and a young man with obviously no relation. His friend, Ron's, Mom and older brother most likely. Even though I could tell that he was an honorary member of the ginger family, it wasn't the same. We met eyes for a minute, and he gave me a look of confusion before I turned away. And just in time too, because it seemed that my presence caught the eye of Cedric Sr.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" He asked his son, and I blushed. But the older man's smile faded as his eyes caught wind of my baby bump. His eyes became wide and his mouth a little bigger, he was shocked.

"Dad," Cedric said when the man gave him a concerned look, "remember, I told you they weren't mine, I am dating Cho." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "This is my best friend, Evelyn Owen."

"Ahh," as realization and relief shone on his face, "this is infamous Evelyn Owen. I have heard so much about you."

"Likewise Mr Diggory." I responded with a kind smile, holding out my hand so he could shake it.

"Nonsense, Evelyn. Bring it in." He quickly pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to do. "I am just so glad that you met my son, it has truly turned his year around." Mr Diggory continued as he finally let me go. His words causing Cedric to turn bright red.

"Dad, stop it." Cedric said bashfully.

"You know I can't do that son, it's a Dad's job to brag on his offspring. And besides, I have so much to be proud of. Hogwarts' own Triwizard Champion." He paused for a minute before directing a snide comment at Harry only a couple feet away, "Hogwarts' true champion."

"Don't say that, Dad!" Cedric urgently whispered, observing Harry's hurt look as he internalized what the older man had said.

"Why can't I? I mean it's true, isn't it?" Mr Diggory exclaimed once more, anger radiating off of him. Quite frankly, it made the rest of us quite uncomfortable. "I just want to praise my child, you, son."

At this point, the eyes of the room were glued to him and Harry, going back and forth between the two to witness their reactions. "Dad." Cedric pleaded, taking his hand. "Let's go have some food."

The pair began to slowly walk out of the room, holding hands, Cedric motioning for me to follow. I grabbed his other hand and walked with the duo down to the Greathall. Each of us savoring in our physical contact with the boy.

—

The meal affair was quiet and solemn. We ate in silence, Cedric next to his Dad, and me next to Cho.

But it all went so fast, as the three of us quickly found ourselves walking down to the Quidditch Pitch. And just the sight of it's giant hoops brought tears to my eyes and down my face.

"Evelyn." Cedric said softly, concerned, as he let go of his Dad's hand. Putting one against the side of my face and the other squeezed my hand. He turned fully towards me, stopping the group in our tracks. "Shhh." He whispered, wiping the tears off my face.

"I just am so scared." I mumbled through my tears, "What if you never come back?"

"You know that won't happen. I will be waiting for you at the end of the task, with a whole bunch of money, ready to meet your little angels."

"Godchildren." I quickly interjected before pausing for a minute, "Be their Godfather."

He immediately started beaming, eyes watering. "It would be my honor!"

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" He exclaimed even louder, picking me up and spinning me around. "I love them, whoever they are. And, god Evelyn, I love you."

"I love you to Cedric." I replied, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"And," Cedric continued as he began to pull away, "I love you Cho, and Dad, you know I love you."

"Love you too honey." Cho said with a smile as she pecked Cedric on the lips.

"Love you son." Mr Diggory said as he embraced his son, once he detached from Cho.

"Now, enough with the emotion guys. I got to go win this thing!" Cedric practically screamed, sending a series of cheers throughout the group. He was right though, he has to win this freaking Tournament.


	23. The Third Task

I am so sorry guys for what I just did, I know this is not how you wanted it to go. That is part of the reason it took me so long to post this chapter, because I was afraid. But it has to be this way, you will understand later and it will all make sense. Trust me.

* * *

I was bombarded by a new set of senses upon reaching the normally pristine Quidditch pitch. Instead in the normal freshly shaved grass and towering house-colored stands, there was a mossy maze that stood larger than life in front of me. The broom wax scent was replaced with the fresh plant stench straight from the greenhouses. And the lively music in the background was just a mask for the intense feeling of anxiety the room shared.

Cho, Mr Diggory, Cedric, and I all walked in silence to Professor Dumbledore on the field, and the elderly man pointed us in the direction of an empty maze entry in between Harry and Fleur's. The other three candidates were all in position, but still saying their final words of goodbye to their loved ones. No words were spoken as Cedric did the same.

He gave me a huge hug, and kissed me on the cheek before giving a goodbye rub to my stomach. I could feel a kick in acknowledgment, they were saying goodbye too. A single tear dripped down my face as I felt the warmth of his body leave mine, "Come back to me, okay?" I whispered to him.

"Always." He said warmly as he turned to Cho. The couple exchanged a few whispered words as well, in each other's arms, before their lips met in a passionate embrace. I smiled at their simple love, remembering when I set the two up what seemed like forever ago. I never would've guessed how far they would've come.

Yet the time came when he left her arms as well, and Cho and I exchanged a wordless gaze before stepping away from Cedric and his Dad. Their final words needed to be theirs and theirs alone after all.

Cho's friends were waiting for her with pro-Cedric badges by the entrance on the student stands, and she gave them warm smiles and greetings before disappearing with them into the vast crowd of students. I was about to do the same when I realized I didn't know where to go, or who to be with. I didn't have anyone that wasn't Cedric.

I sometimes hang out with Cedric's friends, but without him there, I knew they would be less welcoming of my presence. I never really got to know Cho, and everyone from my own house was so absorbed in Harry-mania I would feel out of place. Instead my eyes fell on Severus in the teacher's section, sitting in silence off to the side in silence. Our gazes met, and I melted a little inside. He gave me a small smile before guestering to the empty seat to his left, motioning for me to sit there. I gave him a skeptical gaze, and looked to Dumbledore for reassurance. The old man, watching the whole scene with a twinkle in his eye, gave me a nod of approval.

With his blessing, I quietly crept up to the teacher's section. I tried to be as discreet as possible, taking a back route to get to the row. "Ms Owen." Severus' deep voice said in acknowledgement of my presence.

"Severus." I greeted with a smile as I slid into the designated chair.

We sat in silence for a moment as I focused my eyes on Cedric. He was hugging his father, but let go at the sound of a horn signaling it was time for the Champions to take their mark.

"This is it." I whispered partly to Severus and partly to myself. "Come back to me Cedric."

Severus didn't say anything, which is probably best. I honestly don't know what he would've said. Instead, his hand found mine under the seats and squeezed, sending me waves of comfort with just a simple touch.

The sound of another buzzer, and a grand announcement, Sent Cedric disappearing into the large maze. I would've been panicky and frantic, if it wasn't for the presence of the Potions Professor next to me. He, as well as his touch, kept me calm in a moment of shear fear.

There was a moment of silence as the Champions were released, but minutes after they all left sound picked up again. There was enough sound to hide any conversation from Severus and I.

"How...how has the pregnancy been going?" He asked hesitantly, as if he didn't know if he should.

"Good, I guess. The babies are healthy, which is the best thing you could ask for." I said simply, you could taste the tension in the air.

His face fell at the lack of information I was giving, and I felt instant guilt. He obviously wanted to be included in the development of his own children, and I proceeded to give his less details than an acquaintance in the hallway. "I get to find out their genders soon." I quickly added.

His face light up at that, "Have you thought of any names?" He asked with a smile.

"Not yet…" I began, "I was hoping we could do it together."

"Really?" His deep voice raised with excitement.

"Yeah," I said bashfully, "I was thinking something with a good meaning, or connotation. You know, something with a story we could tell them one day." I paused, blushing, "But I mean, if you have any other ideas-"

"No," Severus interrupted, "that sounds wonderful."

I beamed with excitement, "Great!" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. I could've gotten lost in their deep onyx pools, reaching depths I had never known. I had to forcefully tear myself away and focus my vision on the maze in front of me. The conversation between Severus and I slowly dies down, and we just sat in silence for the rest of the task, still holding hands.

Every now and then, the excited Professor next to me would volunteer a name for one of the children. It would be something as simple as him saying "Oliver! No, not Oliver, I cannot be caught naming my kid the same thing as that Woods boy."

I would always smile and say, "We will think about it, don't worry."

He would retaliate mumbling something like, "But this is a big decision…" I never would respond, just shaking my head with a smile.

During the course of the occasional back and forth banter, I saw sparks fly up from Fleur, then Viktor. After seeing Viktor leave the maze, I knew this just left Cedric and Harry to fight for the cup.

Now, I know Harry had not had the easiest life, and whenever I spoke with him he was one of the sweetest people I have ever met. But, I prayed and hoped the person emerging with the cup would be Cedric. I might've been biased, but after everything he deserves it.

After what felt like hours after the start of the competition, a loud popping sound on the maze grounds rang out. I jumped up from my seat, trying to pear around people to see whose hand is holding the trophy. At first I saw Cedric's light brown locks, and assumed he had won. I remember turning to Severus and exclaiming, "Cedric won! He won!" Tears of joy peaked in my eyes, he had done it. He held true to his promise, he came back to me.

Yet when the confusion cleared, and I turned back towards the cup expecting to see Cedric's smiling face waving back at me, I could only imagine his Dad racing down to hug him, yelling things like 'my boy, I am so proud of my boy!' Cho would run down and passionately embrace him, pulling him into a kiss. And I would wobble as fast as possible with tears streaming down my face until I could pull him into a hug. The world would celebrate him and he would be a hero, it would play out perfectly. But instead I was greeted by his unmoving figure.

I remember my face scrunching up in confusion, wondering why my best friend was unblinking in the grass. But it wasn't until Cho let out a blood-curtailing scream into a silent crowd, and I heard Harry's cries of Voldemort, that I realized it.

Cedric was dead.


	24. The Denial

I guess I am trying to make this extra heartbreaking?

I don't know, all that I know is that this is hard for Evelyn and I am not going to sugar coat what her natural reaction would be. I am trying to follow the stages of grief, and I only hope I can convey the true emotions of the scenario. Lord knows I felt it when writing this chapter.

* * *

The first time I met Cedric seemed like ages ago, when I was still in the hospital wing. Before him, my only feelings where sadness and loneliness. My heart had never experienced the fullness that came with love, only the internal emptiness that came with despair. Yet, the first time he brought me my potions homework, I knew he was different than all the others. They had all just scoffed at me for so long, but his kind smile showed me that he considered me a real person.

I remember when he would sit with me in the hospital wing and explain the lessons I missed. We would talk for hours on end, conversation drifting away from school. He made me laugh, like no one before.

I was able to forget my sadness and emptiness, despite how deep-seated they were in me.

Then, when we got paired together on a project, he included me. He let me sit with him and his friends, he brought me into conversations, and he found time to hang out. Even long after the projects were turned in, he'd stick with me. We went together, we were meant to find each other.

He put up with me when I was hysterical and moody, puking with morning sickness, or when I was freaking out because of the Triwizard Tasks. No one else would've, but he did.

He ignored the constant whispers from others, who thought that our connection implied one thing or another. Even when I couldn't, he was the first to remind me that their opinions hindered nothing in my life. I didn't need them to approve of our unconventionality, I just needed him.

I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, and he just sat with me. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't start any rumors, he just was there for me when I was so scared. And I was fearful, probably more than ever before, but he reminded me that I had been caring for others my whole life. They were just now, two more people who loved me, and two more to love unconditionally in return.

He loves them, loved, no, loves. He loves them, my babies.

He was their godfather, he was supposed to be their for them when I wasn't. He was supposed to help me raise them, teach them what it means to be loyal and kind, be a good male in their life.

This was never meant to happen.

—-

He lay unmoving on the grass of the quidditch pitch, a pale tint on his features. He looked ghostly, he looked dead.

But that wouldn't be the case, it couldn't. He was just relaxing after the task, just laying there until I woke him up.

Yeah, that's right, he was just sleeping.

I ignored Cho, and Harry, and Mr Diggory's screams of horror. They were just thinking the worst, I knew he was just sleeping.

Yeah, just sleeping.

I would go down there, and his eyes would flutter back open then everything would be okay. We would be okay.

He would be okay.

That's why I was calm when I stood up, suddenly and quietly. Paying no mind to people like Severus, who asked over and over again if I was okay.

I was okay, as long as Cedric was okay.

I didn't even look at him as I went down the Quidditch tower's staircase with growing urgency. The only thing on my mind was Cedric.

I need to get to Cedric.

Severus followed me though, two steps behind me at all times. His cries grew with emotion as we got closer and closer to the grassy floor of the pitch.

"Don't do that...Evelyn?" He would call out again, over and over and over and over.

"Evelyn?"

"Evelyn?"

"Evelyn?"

"Evelyn?"

I put him in the back of mind, his cries just becoming background noise. He didn't understand.

I needed to wake Cedric up.

My feet reached the grass, and I encountered a large murmuring crowd, craning their necks to see what was going on. I pushed through them, earning me several cries in protest.

I didn't care, they didn't understand.

But soon enough, the crowds parted. For what reason, I was unsure. But the last couple feet of people gave me little resistance, and I finally made it out of the thicket.

That's when I saw them up close.

It was Mr Diggory first. Feet from the body, he was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably. Arthur Weasley held him back, and he just kept shouting, "My boy, not my boy."

I remember telling him in my mind, everything is going to be okay.

Next it was Cho. She was crying a steady stream of tears with her friends surrounding her in a huddle, in the corner of the field. They held her tight, all of them, as they rocked back and forth. She remained voiceless, except for occasional whispers of support from her huddle of love.

Then it was Harry, a whole different mess altogether.

He was also crying, and screaming.

He was being held back by Dumbledore and Professor Moody, pushing him away from Cedric's figure. But Harry was fighting back, pushing against the old man to go back to Cedric's side.

Harry's words were absurd, the ones he kept screaming. It was something about he who must not be named killing Cedric, which seemed like nonsense.

Voldemort was dead, Cedric wasn't.

But all of them went silent when I took my final steps towards Cedric's figure. Hell, the whole pitch floow went silent. The only sound came from the murmurs in the stands above.

I walked silently towards him, feet crunching the grass underneath. Rhythmically, and again and again, until my toes were a mere inch from Cedric's stomach.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Then I knelt down, eyes still dry, in the space between his outstretched arm and midsection.

Severus was still behind me, I could sense his presence, and hear his heavy breath. But his cries were silent when my hand, shaking slightly, reached out to do what I had meaning to.

It tapped Cedric's shoulder, with light pressure. Just with an intent to stir him awake.

"Wake up Cedric." I whispered, leaning over his face. My hair hung as a shield to my soft words, and in my mind we were the only two people on that field.

Me and him.

Cedric didn't move, not even a little bit, so I tried a little harder.

This time both of my hands grasped his shoulders, giving a firm shake. In a loud whisper, I said, "Cedric, wake up."

Severus' breath hitched from behind me, but I paid him no mind.

Cedric, once again, was unmoving.

"Wake up, Cedric. Wake up. Wake up. Come on Cedric, wake up." I repeated, growing more and more frantic. I just kept shaking him, quite violently.

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

He needed to wake up, he just had to wake up.

I needed him to wake up.

A hand landed on my shoulder, Severus' hand.

It disrupted my movements, and I took a breath. Even though my hands were still on Cedric, My head craned to look at the form of the Potions Professor.

"Severus," I cried, the first tears welling in my eyes. He looked at my with a loving, yet pitiful gaze, as I finished my question. "Why isn't he waking up?"


End file.
